<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disoriented Runes by Veikari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527681">Disoriented Runes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veikari/pseuds/Veikari'>Veikari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Disappearance, Eventual Romance, Fighting, M/M, Party, fraxus, solo mission, thunder legion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veikari/pseuds/Veikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed wants to take a mission since Laxus isn't home yet for a while, but his teammates disagree with him so he takes a solo mission. After some time and still not hearing anything about their rune mage Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen decide to go and see what's wrong. After finding Freed, Laxus slowly realizes he's more attached to his captain than he's maybe ready to admit.</p><p>I do not own Fairy Tail.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>It was such a boring day with no interesting missions or anything and gods knew that when </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> day turned boring in Fairy Tail, something chaotic would inevitably happen.</span>
</p><p class="western">First the beer barrels were opened, then foods were piled on the tables. That was followed by music and soon the boring day had turned into one of the many days when they held parties. Guess it was fun as well, but after four days of partying Freed found it mostly just annoying.</p><p class="western">For the last three hours he had stayed in the library where he could hardly hear all the noises from the Hall. It wasn’t like he hated being with others or partying with them, he just sometimes really needed some time alone. He enjoyed reading books and even though he had already read all of the books from their guild’s library – at least those he could get his hands on, who knew what there might be hidden in their guild house after all - he reread them just for fun. There was always something new he had missed earlier.</p><p class="western">After finishing yet another book, Freed sighed and put it on the small table just beside his chair. It was one of his favorite spots in the whole guild house, as it was quiet here, he had books around him, the arm chair was really comfortable and the window just beside him let him see what was happening outside.</p><p class="western">He chuckled slightly leaning his chin against his hand when he noticed how some of their guild mates were having fun outside, playing some ball game. It had been Mirajane’s idea that since it was a warm summer day, they should party outside. Probably just so they wouldn’t have to end up buying new furniture for the fourth time this month.</p><p class="western">Freed stood up, took the book and he put it back on the shelf turning his back towards the window. Obviously that was a bad choice when suddenly there was a loud crash and in the next second he realized he was lying on a floor, his head hurting like hell.</p><p class="western">“Whose idea was to put a window right over there!” he managed to hear an awfully familiar shout.</p><p class="western">“You’re supposed to just toss the ball, not blast it off like a cannonball!” was another yell and Freed stood up carefully, making sure there was no glass shards on him.</p><p class="western">“How’s that supposed to be fun?! Who cares, you lost! You owe me a beer!”</p><p class="western">“Like hell! Play by the rules you flame burping gecko!”</p><p class="western">“Aren’t you one to talk, I was aiming the goal! it’s your ice that made me slip and the ball broke that window! It’s all your fault, ice cube!”</p><p class="western">Lucy sighed as she watched how Erza came over to scold Natsu and Gray, but somehow it ended up with Erza snapping for both of them and tossing them across the field and right on table where Elfman, Max and Gajeel had been chatting on. It of course lead to another fight and soon the ball game was long forgotten and they were back to their usual hobby: fighting.</p><p class="western">“Looks like it doesn’t matter if they are outside or inside, something always ends up breaking”, Happy said sitting next to the celestial mage.</p><p class="western">“Guess it’s some kind of alaw of nature, you can’t fight against it”, Lucy wondered sipping her pink drink.</p><p class="western">“Aye...” Happy sighed and he looked up. “<em>Ie</em><em>e</em><em>ek</em>!” he shrieked bolting up from his seat. Confused because of this behavior, Lucy lifted her gaze as well towards the window and cold shivers ran down her spine like it was suddenly midwinter.</p><p class="western">Their very own rune mage was standing in the window that had been crashed because of the ball he was now holding in his hand. His green hair was slightly tousled and it was not hard to guess it was because of that very same ball. His mouth was moving as he was enchanting something, pulling out his sword and Lucy and Happy both knew it was better to move away as quickly as humanly possible.</p><p class="western">Freed hopped out in the air, right above the big quarrel. With swift movements he slashed out four sets of runes with his sword, making them hit the ground around the fighters and all runes were linked together instantly. Rune walls hoisted up, trapping everyone inside them at that second.</p><p class="western">Softly and gracefully Freed landed on his feet just beside the trap he had made and he sheathed his sword.</p><p class="western">“Those who stand inside these runes are thereby trapped and unable to leave until Cana has paid her current tab for Mirajane”, he stated.</p><p class="western">“They will starve to death in there...” Happy murmured worried, hiding behind Lucy.</p><p class="western">Freed paid no attention to all complaints coming from inside his trap and just walked towards the temporary bar counter where Mirajane was working.</p><p class="western">“Cranky, are we?” the white haired mage chuckled amused.</p><p class="western">“It’s their fault, they might have caused a lot of damage in the library with their foolish game”, Freed said and he did his best to smooth his hair back in order.</p><p class="western">“Please let them out soon? There’s no way Cana can pay all the money she owes.”</p><p class="western">“Hey”, Cana slurred leaning against the counter.</p><p class="western">“Don’t worry, I’m not that cruel”, Freed said with a small smile. “They will get out soon after they have cooled down a little bit.”</p><p class="western">“Thank you”, Mirajane smiled. “And well, thank you for stopping the fight before they might really break something more”, she chuckled.</p><p class="western">“It was my pleasure.”</p><p class="western">“Hey! Freed!” Bickslow suddenly yelled and the rune mage looked at his friend. “We’re gonna play some volleyball at the pool and we need one more, wanna join us?”</p><p class="western">“No thank you, we should be planning our next mission already”, Freed reminded and the seith mage groaned.</p><p class="western">“Not now! We just came back a few days ago!” he whined. “Let’s just relax for a while”, he said stepping closer to the bar counter.</p><p class="western">“If I’m not mistaken – and I’m not – we have been relaxing already for five days”, Freed said. “Don’t you think that’s enough?”</p><p class="western">“Nope.”</p><p class="western">“I’ll start looking for a mission”, Freed decided and got up, heading towards doors.</p><p class="western">“This sucks! If only Laxus was here, he would never want to leave”, Bickslow complained and Freed’s fingers slightly jolted, but he didn’t stop. Let them talk whatever they wanted.</p><p class="western">The rune mage stepped inside and he just stopped in front of the huge mission board, not caring about Nabb who was there just like always. But Freed had gotten distracted enough by Bickslow’s words, he just stood there and hardly even read what was written in mission sheets.</p><p class="western">What was so bad about him wanting to stay with Laxus? Freed was perfectly aware of how other guild members were talking about how Freed was so devoted to the lightning dragon slayer it was weird. They gossiped and tried to figure out why the rune mage was so devoted, what was it that was driving him to do whatever he could to make Laxus happy.</p><p class="western">Love. That was what they all guessed. He could practically hear all the whispers, saying how he was actually in love with Laxus, no one knowing what Laxus thought about that. Poor Freed, he would just throw his life away that way. How foolish he was, torturing himself like this and not trying to find a new love. How ridiculous he was when he was following Laxus’ orders so blindly.</p><p class="western">Freed huffed. That was not what he did at all. It was true that he wanted to help Laxus, but he wasn’t a mindless idiot who did whatever Laxus happened to ask.</p><p class="western">It was actually a bit funny too when he thought about it. Maybe most of them felt a bit sorry for him, but not one had ever said anything about him being gay. Freed had never said it out loud to anyone, but it was like everyone already knew. They didn’t care about that. He was happy about that, that was why he had decided to not care even if everyone were quietly talking about if he loved Laxus that way or not.</p><p class="western">He did. And he hated himself every day because of it. Laxus would never forgive him if he heard about it. Laxus trusted him, let him come close to him, they were best friends – Freed slightly smiled. Yes, he was Laxus’ best friend – and teammates. Laxus thought they were friends, if he heard about his feelings, he would definitely feel betrayed. Like Freed was staying near him only so he could ogle his muscles and power and so on. Freed would never do that! He admired Laxus because of who he was, not because of how he looked!</p><p class="western">He would never betray Laxus. He would always be the Thunder God’s trusted captain and a friend and he would take care of his team.</p><p class="western">“Freed!”</p><p class="western">Freed almost jumped and he opened his eyes. He hadn’t even noticed he had closed them at some point and he looked at Evergreen confused.</p><p class="western">“What you’re doing standing here, smiling creepily? You make Nabb look like he’s actually doing something”, Evergreen huffed.</p><p class="western">“It’s not... It’s just difficult to choose between all these”, Nabb quickly defended himself and left them alone.</p><p class="western">Evergreen crossed her arms still looking at Freed.</p><p class="western">“So, did you find a mission?” she asked.</p><p class="western">“Not yet”, Freed said, maybe slightly angry because he was surprised like that.</p><p class="western">“You weren’t even actually reading them. What’s the rush? We got enough money from our last mission, we don’t need to go anywhere for a few weeks.”</p><p class="western">“There’s no point in just loitering around and doing nothing.”</p><p class="western">“Excuse me, but I happen to actually have something to do.”</p><p class="western">“Elfman does not count.”</p><p class="western">“You... I would never... How dare you!” Evergreen almost screamed, her face all red and Freed chuckled. “I’m not talking to you anymore! If you want to go to a mission, go by yourself you stupid nerd! Like I would care!” Ever hissed and she stomped away.</p><p class="western">Freed looked after her amused, but he returned his gaze towards the mission board again. So Bickslow and Evergreen both didn’t want to leave... He could always take a solo mission, but he didn’t really enjoy going out to a mission by himself. Sure it was peaceful but he always ended up wondering – and worrying – what others might be doing.</p><p class="western">But there wasn’t really anything for him to do here. Laxus was away and no one knew when he might return. It might be at any minute or weeks later. Bickslow and Evergreen were both enjoying dates with their loved ones...</p><p class="western">Finally Freed took out one of the missions. It was challenging enough so he wouldn’t get bored, but he would still be able to do it alone for sure. And it would only take a week to complete, he was sure that Laxus would be back after that and before the lightning mage would leave again, he might have a chance to suggest that they would go to a mission all four of them.</p><p class="western">Freed stepped beside the bar counter where Lisanna was working now since Mirajane was working outside.</p><p class="western">“I will take this mission”, the rune mage said and Lisanna was surprised.</p><p class="western">“Just you? Not Bickslow and Evergreen too?” she asked, taking the mission sheet. “It’s not that I question your strength, but are you sure you want to go alone, Freed?”</p><p class="western">“I will be fine, Lisanna”, Freed assured with a nod. “Thank you for your concern.”</p><p class="western">“Well, if you’re sure... Why don’t you ask if someone wants to join you?”</p><p class="western">“<span>I could, but the truth is I don’t really work well with just anyone”, Freed said with a small smile. “We might get along with others better now, but it doesn’t change the </span><span>fact</span><span> that we mostly only can work with each other. So it’s better if I go alone.”</span></p><p class="western">“I hope you know what you’re doing”, Lisanna said and she wrote down what mission Freed took. “Though, I know you’re smart enough to make sure you will be alright”, she smiled.</p><p class="western">“Thank you, Lisanna.”</p><p class="western">“What should I tell for Laxus if he comes back before you?”</p><p class="western">Freed blinked confused, looking at the white haired girl.</p><p class="western">“Shouldn’t I say something to him?” Lisanna smiled. “So he won’t wonder where you are or get worried.”</p><p class="western">Freed chuckled now.</p><p class="western">“That is really thoughtful of you”, he said. “But don’t worry, he won’t. He will probably visit here just to say that he completed his mission and then go home and sleep for a few days. After that he wants to drink.”</p><p class="western">“You really do know him well.”</p><p class="western">“We’ve been friends for years after all.”</p><p class="western">“I do feel a bit sad if he won’t worry about you”, Lisanna said and she looked slightly sad. “You, Bickslow and Evergreen are his closest friends, I hope he won’t treat you badly.”</p><p class="western">“He won’t”, Freed smiled. “That is just his way to relax after a long mission. When he goes to drink, he will ask us to go with him usually, then we catch up what all has happened and things like that.”</p><p class="western">“I see. Well, I’m still going to mention him that you’re out for a while”, Lisanna promised. “I’m sure he would be confused if he didn’t see you around here.”</p><p class="western">“If that makes you feel better”, Freed nodded and he turned around. He should probably head out right away, so he should pack his bag and go to the train station.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Week went by quickly at the guild, everyone doing what they were doing and enjoying their time if they were taking some time off from missions. The clock kept ticking until it was getting dark outside and Bickslow and Evergreen looked at the door.</p><p class="western">”It’s unusual that Freed doesn’t stick with his schedule”, Evergreen frowned. ”The mission should last only a week, he should be in Magnolia already.”</p><p class="western">”Maybe he’s just mad at us?” Bickslow snickered. ”Because we didn’t want to go to a mission? Maybe he just went home and is sulking there?”</p><p class="western">”You know Freed wouldn’t be that childish. He took a job so he will finish it by giving a report how everything went. He’s definitely going to come here”, the fairy mage said leaning against her hand. ”That is if nothing happened to him…” she murmured slightly worried.</p><p class="western">”You’re thinking too much, baby. It’s our captain! If someone can take care of himself, it’s our Freed!” Bickslow cackled his dolls giggling as they flew around them.</p><p class="western">”Our Freed!” they chanted.</p><p class="western">”I know that”, Ever said.</p><p class="western">They heard voices behind the big doors and looked over.</p><p class="western">”See? I bet that’s him”, Bickslow grinned.</p><p class="western">The doors opened but instead of seeing green hair, they saw blond hair and Laxus stepped in carrying his big backpack. He really looked like he had been out for a while, his clothes were dusty and Evergreen could almost smell him all the way from other side of the hall.</p><p class="western">Laxus just stepped ahead towards the bar counter and talked with Mirajane. After that he noticed Bickslow and Evergreen, walking towards them. Ever sneered and hold her nose as the Thunder God came closer.</p><p class="western">”You stink!” she said and Laxus rolled his eyes.</p><p class="western">”Nice seeing you too, Ever”, he grunted. ”Can’t help it, haven’t had a chance to bathe for six days.”</p><p class="western">”How did your mission go, baby?” Bickslow asked as Laxus sat down. ”You look tired.”</p><p class="western">”It was a pain in the ass, but everything went fine. Where’s Freed?” he asked looking around confused. Usually Freed was in he guild house still at this time of the day and he would be reading somewhere at the hall but he didn’t see him anywhere.</p><p class="western">”Freed took a solo job a week ago”, Bickslow said.</p><p class="western">”He should have come back today but it’s already this late”, Evergreen sighed. ”Maybe he really did get a bit mad at us…”</p><p class="western">”Mad at you?” Laxus asked.</p><p class="western">”Yeah, he wanted us to go to a mission together but we wanted to stay”, Bickslow explained.</p><p class="western">”Maybe he just missed a train?”</p><p class="western">”Freed missing a train? That’s unheard”, Ever said with a dry laugh.</p><p class="western">”He might already be at his home”, Laxus said and he wasn’t too worried. ”Maybe he decided he would come here tomorrow?”</p><p class="western">”Guess that’s possible… If he’s tired enough…”</p><p class="western">”You’ll see, he’ll be sitting here tomorrow and reading his books like always”, Laxus said and he got up. ”I’m going home too, I need a shower and then I will sleep for a few days.”</p><p class="western">”Alright, I’ll head home too”, Bickslow said. ”See you guys later”, he said.</p><p class="western">Evergreen stayed just a little while longer. She couldn’t help it that she was still worried, even though he knew Laxus was probably right.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">In the next day they still didn’t hear a thing about the rune mage. Laxus was a bit confused, but not yet alarmed and he calmed down Bickslow and Evergreen who were starting to get worried. Freed was fine. Maybe the mission just took a bit longer than was expected? It happened sometimes. Maybe the train broke down and Freed had to walk home? That was possible as well.</p><p class="western">But after it was five days since the day when Freed was supposed to return, they finally had to admit that something was terribly wrong. It would not take this long for Freed to come back, no matter if the mission would take longer or the train might not work or anything.</p><p class="western">Something must have had happened.</p><p class="western">”We have to go find him!” Evergreen yelled as once again they had arrived at the guild but still there was no sign of Freed. No one had seen him or heard of him. ”If the mission would really take this long, he would have contacted with us by now!”</p><p class="western">”Yeah, I agree with Ever”, Bickslow said and Laxus nodded.</p><p class="western">”We have to find out where he went”, he said.</p><p class="western">They stepped at the bar counter where Mirajane was working.</p><p class="western">”Do you know what mission Freed took?” Laxus asked.</p><p class="western">”So something is wrong?” the white haired bartender asked and she sighed. ”I knew he has been away for too long…”</p><p class="western">“That’s why we’re gonna find him”, Laxus said. “So what mission was it?”</p><p class="western">“There should be a copy of the sheet somewhere”, Mirajane hummed as she went through the papers.</p><p class="western">It took a while but she finally found the right sheet where was Freed’s name, as he had taken the job. She gave it for Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen to see.</p><p class="western">“It doesn’t look like anything that should bring him difficulties”, Evergreen had to say.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, this is way too easy for him even if he’s alone”, Bickslow agreed.</p><p class="western">“So let’s go find out what’s wrong”, Laxus said taking the paper and turned towards doors. “He better have a really good explanation for this”, he grunted as they started their hunt.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The town wasn’t really far, but far enough that they had to take a train – much for Laxus’ dislike – so they could get there as fast as possible. They had already waited for five days, it was better not to waste any more time.</p>
<p class="western">They left the train and looked around in the train station.</p>
<p class="western">“Okay, so the client lives in this town and it seems like not too far from here”, Laxus said reading the mission sheet.</p>
<p class="western">They started walking and after a while they found the right place. They got a chance to talk with the client – who was a very wealthy shopkeeper – but when they asked about Freed, the owner of the shop said he had done the job ages ago.</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I did pay him what I promised”, he said angrily. </span><span>Were</span><span> these </span><span>troublemakers</span><span> here to try </span><span>and</span><span> make him pay more? Well that wouldn’t happen! “He did what I asked and I paid and he left! There’s nothing more!”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Did he say anything about where he might go next?” Evergreen asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>No he did not and I don’t care. Now leave me alone, I have work to do”, the shopkeeper said and slammed the door shut in front of them.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Man, what an ass”, Bickslow snorted as they left the shop.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>So Freed actually did the job, got the reward so he </span><span>s</span><span>hould</span><span> have came home”, Evergreen said. “But he didn’t. Why would he stay here? Or why would he go anywhere else but Magnolia </span><span>after finishing a job</span><span>?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Guess something happened while he was coming home”, Laxus sighed trying to think it. “I doubt Freed would have walked home, it would take too much time. Let’s go back to the train station”, he decided.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>At the train station they asked around if anyone had seen a man with peculiar long green hair, long red coat and a sword. Most of the workers didn’t seem to remember anyone like that.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh, I did see him”, </span><span>one of the conductors finally said</span><span>. “What a handsome strong looking fella”, he chuckled with a flush.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Uh, yeah”, Laxus </span><span>m</span><span>uttered</span><span>. “Anyway, when did you see him?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Almost two weeks ago. I was planning to ask him out when he would come back, but I haven’t seen him since then.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>So Freed should still be in this town at least…”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>What a </span><span>nice name he has.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Okay, thanks </span><span>for</span><span> the help, we continue looking for him”, Laxus said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Please ask him to come and see me when you meet him!” the conductor shouted after them.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>No way in hell, you </span><span>creepy dork</span><span>…” Laxus muttered low enough so the man couldn’t hear him.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>No matter where we go, someone always falls for Freed”, Bickslow snickered. “Girls start </span><span>fainting</span><span> and guys get horny.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>But never the one who he loves”, Evergreen stated. Of course he knew Freed’s little secret! He wasn’t sure if Bickslow knew it too but Laxus was totally oblivious. That idiot wouldn’t definitely realize it by himself, not in a million years! </span><span>Or maybe he did have at least a hunch, everything was possible after all...</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>He loves someone?” Laxus asked </span><span>surprised</span><span> and Evergreen mentally facepalmed. “</span><span>He hasn’t mentioned that before.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Well, it’s not like I know anything about it”, Evergreen </span><span>l</span><span>ied</span><span>. In the end, no matter how much she wanted to tell Laxus, she couldn’t. It was Freed’s secret and he would definitely get angry if she said something. And she didn’t want to make Freed angry!</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Suddenly she thought something.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Wait a second”, she said and they stopped. “If something has happened to him… We probably should ask from </span><span>the</span> <span>local</span><span> hospital if he’s there”, she noticed.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Good idea, baby!” </span><span>Bickslow said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Let’s go”, Laxus grunted and they started running.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The town wasn’t big so there was only one hospital which made things easier for them. They arrived inside and talked with the nurse at the lobby.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Really?!” they all shouted loudly and got hushed.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yes, we have a man here who fits your description”, she said and stood up.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Can we see him? To make sure it’s Freed?” Evergreen quickly asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yes, we have had a hard time with him since we have no idea who he is”, the nurse said and she motioned them to follow after her to the hallway. “</span><span>We can’t let him leave since we can’t be sure if he is </span><span>going to</span><span> be alright </span><span>by himself</span><span>.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>So where did you find him?” Laxus asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I don’t know the details, but I heard they found him from the street </span><span>near the station</span><span>. He had injured his head thus he can’t remember anything and couldn’t tell us his name. We have no idea how he got injured.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Not just some mere thug can attack Freed and injure him, that’s for sure”, Bickslow snorted.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Did he have his bag?” Laxus asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>No, but it is possible that where ever he was injured, he simply forgot his bag there </span><span>if he had one</span><span>”, the nurse said and they stopped in front of </span><span>a</span><span> door. “This is his room”, she said and they all braced themselves. Freed might or might not be here.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The nurse opened the door and immediately sighed.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>He’s wandering around again”, she said quickly and </span><span>l</span><span>ooked out from</span><span> the window.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>He might not remember who he is but he sure can remember he doesn’t like to just </span><span>lie on the bed and</span><span> rest”, Evergreen chuckled.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>There he is”, the nurse said to them, pointing outside. “You wait here, I’ll go get him before he wanders any further”, she said and left the room. Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen all rushed towards the window and they looked out.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>They really saw a man with long green hair. Even if he was wearing hospital’s pajamas and they could only see his backside, they would recognize those lightning bolt cowlicks anywhere!</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>It’s Freed!” Evergreen shouted relieved and Bickslow howled happily.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>At least he’s alive”, the lightning dragon slayer </span><span>s</span><span>miled. For a moment Freed had really managed to worry them</span><span>.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The nurse was hurrying out and took Freed’s hand, talking to him calmly and turning him back towards the door. No</span>
  <span>w</span>
  <span> they could see his face and it was… Odd. Freed always looked so sure, confident and sometimes maybe a little bit smug. He was serious, but he also had this tiny little smirk when feeling mischievous.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Now he looked </span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>nly</span>
  <span> confused. It pained their hearts to see him like this.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Soon the nurse came back to the room, leading Freed just beside her by his hand. The green haired man stopped when seeing three other people in his room and he blinked.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>These are your guests”, the nurse smiled.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Hey, Freed”, Evergreen smiled. “Remember us?” she asked, though she was afraid of the answer.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed just stared at them, until his brows furrowed and he was really trying to remember. Something… It was like he remembered something. Until now he had not remembered anything. He had spent his days just staring at the mark on his hand, wondering why he had it. There was something familiar in it yet he just couldn’t figure out what it was and no one in the hospital knew what that mark meant. </span>
  <span>He also had this weird feeling like he should be somewhere, he just didn’t know where and he ended up just walking around the hospital.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The green haired man really tried to concentrate, to remember. His head started to hurt but he wanted to remember.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Evergreen…” he muttered when finally something came to his mind.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yes!” Evergreen beamed happily grabbing his hands. “You remember me! </span><span>What else do you remember?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I can’t really remember anything much”, Freed murmured and he looked at the two tall men. One had a big scar and the other one took off his visor. “That weird tattoo…” Freed frowned when he saw a tattoo on the blue haired man’s face.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Do you remember my name, baby?” Bickslow grinned pointing his face.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed pushed his brain to try and remember. He did get some blurry images in his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Bickslow?” he asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah! That’s me!” Bickslow cackled. “One more, Freed, try to remember”, he said pointing towards Laxus.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed looked at the blond haired big man. Somehow, unlike with Evergreen and Bickslow, he didn’t seem to get any pictures in his head. Nothing at all. </span>
  <span>Not blurry images or even any feelings or such. He was a complete stranger.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus noticed this.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Don’t push yourself too much”, he said, though he was a bit disappointed that Freed obviously couldn’t remember him. But it wasn’t his fault. “</span><span>You’ll remember everything bit by bit.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed nodded and the nurse walked him over to the bed and he sat down, brushing his head. He had bandages around it and he had been told that he </span>
  <span>g</span>
  <span>ot</span>
  <span> a big wound that needed stitches, but he was getting better.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Please don’t walk around without telling anyone, sir”, the nurse said, like she had said for many times already. “Can I talk with you three?” she asked,</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>We’ll be right back, Freed”, Evergreen promised. “We won’t go anywhere.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Alright”, Freed nodded and they</span><span> follow</span><span>ed</span><span> the nurse outside and closed the door.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>When can he leave?” Laxus asked. “We </span><span>woul</span><span>d like to take him home.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>He should be able to leave if he feels like he can”, the nurse assured. “</span><span>Now that we know he won’t be alone a</span><span>nd if the journey isn’t too long.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>We would travel to Magnolia with a train”, Evergreen said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Then I believe it’s alright, I will talk with the doctor about it. We need her permission that he can leave. But someone has to keep an eye on him, it might take for a while but the doctor was sure he would eventually remember everything. I need you to fill these papers”, she said taking out papers and gave them for Laxus. “Who he is and where he is from and things like that.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>They nodded and once </span>
  <span>the papers were filled and</span>
  <span> the nurse left, they stepped back in the room. Freed was staring at </span>
  <span>the green mark on his hand again.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s Fairy Tail’s guild mark”, Bickslow smirked and he stuck out his tongue, showing his black mark.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>We all have one”, Evergreen smiled moving her hair and showed her mark on her chest and Laxus raised his shirt to show the black mark surrounded by tattoos.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Fairy Tail…” Freed murmured. “That does sound familiar.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It should, it’s our home. It’s a mage guild.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>A mage guild? So I’m a mage too?” Freed asked surprised.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>And a damn strong </span><span>o</span><span>ne</span><span>!” Bickslow cackled. “We four form a team together, The Thunder Legion and you’re the captain. Laxus here is our leader.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Laxus?” Freed asked looking at the man with a scarred face. He still couldn’t remember </span><span>him at all.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Don’t worry, we’ll tell you everything”, Laxus promised as they sat down while waiting for the doctor and what she would say.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>It was long past noon when they all could step out </span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>f</span>
  <span> the hospital and Freed was looking at </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> clothes he was wearing. They felt nice. He didn’t remember that he owned clothes like these, but still they felt like his own. It was a very bizarre feeling. </span>
  <span>The sword had made him confused at first, but others assured him that it indeed belonged to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The doctor had let him leave when they assured that they had two really good healers at their guild who would help taking care of Freed. The doctor gave them orders to not </span>
  <span>l</span>
  <span>eave</span>
  <span> Freed alone for too long since they couldn’t be sure if he might wander off again and since his memory was acting up, he might not find his way back. </span>
  <span>They also shouldn’t give him too much information about everything at once, but split it into smaller portions during days or when Freed asked about something specific.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She had also warned them not to le</span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span> him use </span>
  <span>his </span>
  <span>magic. Since he had lost his memory, he might not know what he was doing. Training and things like that were out of the question for now until he was fully recovered.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>They got in the train – and bluntly ignored the conductor that was trying to have Freed’s attention – and soon they started their journey towards Magnolia. Most of the time Freed mainly looked outside, trying to remember if he saw anything even slightly familiar.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Once they arrived at Magnolia Freed looked around in the station with a frown. He wasn’t sure if </span>
  <span>he remembered this place… Once they started walking it felt like he had seen some places of the town. But it was more like he had seen a dream of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Do I live in this town?” he asked </span><span>slightly curiously.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah, we all do”, Laxus nodded. “We have our own homes, though.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I thought Fairy Tail was our home.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It is, but we have our own apartments. We’ll show you your house after we’ve visited the guild.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Don’t get surprised when we go there”, Evergreen chuckled. “It might be a bit noisy there.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I see…” Freed murmured. “It’s like… I have some sort of picture of this Fairy Tail in my head”, he said trying to remember. “There are parties, lots of other people, fighting…”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yup, that’s Fairy Tail alright”, Bickslow grinned.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus smiled as they kept walking. At least Freed wasn’t scared of anything even if everything was so new to him right now. He calmly took all the information just like he always did, so even if he looked confused and maybe a bit lost at some times, he was still the same old Freed they all knew.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>They didn’t rush so Freed had time to adjust to this all. Finally they saw the big building ahead and Freed looked at the big sign that said ‘FAIRY TAIL’ and he had a funny feeling inside him. It was like… Coming home.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus opened the doors and Freed followed inside with Bickslow and Evergreen. He looked around in the big hall where there were people sitting around, drinking and talking to each other.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Hey! You guys came back!” someone shouted.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>We’re just visiting, we don’t have time right now for any nonsense”, Laxus grunted as they kept walking through the hall. Freed noticed that many had turned to look at them.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He couldn’t say that he remembered them. Maybe </span>
  <span>at</span>
  <span> some level, yes, like this building, but he couldn’t remember their faces or names. He was nothing but a big question mark right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Freed!” someone called </span><span>and Freed was a bit surprised</span><span>. Suddenly someone came over to hug him and he jolted, blinking his eyes. </span><span>He did not wait someone to just come and hug him so suddenly. </span><span>“You’re alright, we were worried”, the woman hugging him said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Uhm…” Freed muttered, not sure what to say.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Mira, back off a little bit”, Laxus said. “You’re making him confused.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Mirajane let go of Freed and her smile faded when the man he looked at was so… </span>
  <span>P</span>
  <span>uzzled. Something in his stare was different. </span>
  <span>Sh</span>
  <span>e realized there was bandages around his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Is everything alright?” she asked looking at Laxus and the others.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>We have to talk with Gramps”, Laxus just grunted. “Where is he?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Right here”, Mirajane said and they followed her, making sure Freed stayed with them.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>They stepped in front of the big bar counter where </span>
  <span>they saw an old man sitting on it, drinking beer from his mug.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Master”, Freed suddenly said </span><span>as something flashed in his mind</span><span> and Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen were relieved. Maybe Freed started to remember better now that they were back?</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Makarov turned his head and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh, hey Freed!” he said. “So they found you, good to see you </span><span>back home again</span><span>. So what took you so long on your mission?” he asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Mission?” Freed asked confused. He didn’t know anything about any mission…</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Didn’t you take one? That’s the reason why you left”, Makarov said surprised.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Gramps, be quiet for a while”, Laxus said slightly irritated.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Learn some manner</span><span>s</span><span>, brat. What’s going on </span><span>here</span><span>?” Makarov asked turning fully towards them and he noticed the bandages as well.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Sit down, Freed”, Evergreen said and Freed nodded, sitting down on </span><span>the</span><span> stool </span><span>in front of him</span><span> and they all did the same. Mirajane started to quickly prepare something to drin</span><span>k</span><span> for them and many who sat nearby tried to listen more as it seemed like something was going on.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Freed hit his head, apparently badly”, Laxus </span><span>e</span><span>xplained to his grandfather</span><span>. “No one knows how it happened, since he can’t remember a thing. He was found from the street with a big wound on his head.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>He couldn’t remember even us”, Bickslow said and Makarov’s eyes widened.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I see… So he has an amnesia?” he asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah”, Laxus nodded. “The doctor said he would </span><span>r</span><span>ecover</span><span>, or at least </span><span>s</span><span>he was being really optimistic that he would do so, but it takes time. </span><span>F</span><span>reed</span><span> didn’t </span><span>even </span><span>know who he was or where he was from.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>But it seems like he can remember something, only tiny little bits though”, Evergreen explained. “He could remember mine and Bickslow’s names after all, even though he doesn’t remember anything else. He can’t remember Laxus at all.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>This really is unfortunate”, Makarov sighed, feeling sorry for the rune mage who stayed silent as he didn’t really know what to say. “We’ll ask if Porlyusica can do anything about it.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Here you go, Freed”, Mirajane smiled as </span><span>s</span><span>he brought him a cup of tea and some honey and sugar. “It’s your favorite tea”, she assured and gave another cup of tea for Evergreen and coffee for Laxus and Bickslow.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed looked at the cup and moved his hand to take some sugar. Others followed what he was doing as he took </span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>hree</span>
  <span> spoonful</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> of sugar and stirred the tea.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Did the doctor say anything if there will be any permanent damage?” Makarov asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>She was pretty sure Freed would recover fully, but only with time”, Evergreen said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I understand. So Freed, how are you feeling?” the master of Fairy Tail asked gently and Freed raised his head.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m feeling fine”, he assured.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You’re not tired? No headache?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I do feel a little bit tired”, Freed said and he took </span><span>t</span><span>hree</span><span> more</span><span> spoonfuls of sugar, stirring it among the tea.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I see…” Makarov muttered when following his movements. “Do you remember who I am?” he asked with a smile.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m not entirely sure…” Freed said with a frown. “But you are </span><span>a</span><span> master, I can say that much.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yes, I’m the master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. This brat here is my grandson”, he said pointing towards Laxus who huffed. “Do you remember anyone else from here?”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed looked around again, but shook his head. </span>
  <span>At this point the whole hall had gone silent as they were following the situation.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I can’t really say”, he said. “Did I add sugar already?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yes you did”, Mirajane nodded and Freed took another spoonful of sugar.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>No no, you did that already!” Evergreen quickly said stopping his hand and Freed blinked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh, right”, he said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You definitely can’t go home all by yourself”, the brunette huffed as Mirajane took Freed’s cup that had way too much sugar in it and poured him a new cup of tea. This time Evergreen added the sugar and gave the rest for Mirajane before Freed would again add more. “You’re going to burn the house or something if you forget you were cooking or </span><span>similar</span><span>.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I agree”, Makarov nodded. “Freed absolutely shouldn’t live by himself until he is back to normal. Laxus, you take care of him”, he decided and Laxus jolted looking at his grandfather.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Why me?” he asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Why not you? Freed takes care of you whenever you need him so show some respect and help him now”, Makarov tisked. “Maybe he can remember you faster this way.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s for the best, baby”, Bickslow grinned. “I have only one room and Ever lives </span><span>in</span><span> Fairy Hills. She can’t take him there even if she wanted. Freed has only one room as well but you have a guestroom in your apartment.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus grumbled something but he had to agree </span>
  <span>when he looked how Freed was about to add too much honey to his tea this time</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>that h</span>
  <span>e </span>
  <span>simply</span>
  <span> couldn’t go home like this.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I get it”, he said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m terribly sorry if I’m causing you </span><span>too much</span><span> trouble”, Freed said looking at Laxus.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Nah, it’s fine. You’ve helped me so much and we’re friends after all. You should come to my place”, Laxus said.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Since that was decided, they drank </span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>heir tea and coffee, talked with Makarov a bit more and then left the guild house. </span>
  <span>In next day they would ask Wendy to heal his wound and Porlyusica to examine how bad the situation really was.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>It took them some time to reach Laxus’ apartment as it was not close to the guild</span>
  <span>. It wasn’t too spacious either, but it felt nice as Freed stepped in and looked around. He couldn’t remember this place but it was still nice.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Just look around and relax, I’ll make us something to eat”, Laxus said as he threw his coat on the rack and took off his shoes. Freed nodded and he took off his coat as well, placed his sword against the wall and took off his boots.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He slowly walked around. This apartment really wasn’t big even if it had two bedrooms. There wasn’t much furniture either, but Laxus had lots of pictures on the walls and all kinds of little stuff. Freed looked at the pictures but none of them really triggered anything in his head. It was really weird seeing himself in many of those pictures with Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen yet he had no idea when those pictures were taken or where.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He opened the doors and found a bathroom, next to it there was a guestroom and the last room was Laxus’ own bedroom. It was slightly messy, some clothes here and there on the floor. Without even thinking Freed picked them up like his body was moving on its own and he brought them to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Don’t start cleaning, you always do that same thing when you come over”, Laxus sighed when he saw what he was doing.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh… I’m sorry”, Freed said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Well, it’s fine, it’s not like I get mad at you because you do it. </span><span>I know y</span><span>ou just want to help”, Laxus said. “Come here and sit on the couch”, he suggested.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed stepped in the living room that was combined with kitchen. In the kitchen’s side there were a small table with four chairs and in the living room there were one big couch and two arm chairs. There was also a lacrimavision and a bookshelf. There were more junk in it than books. But something told him that all that “junk” was really important for Laxus, he just didn’t know why.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Those are mementos”, Laxus said when he saw Freed looking at </span><span>the</span><span> stuff he had collected. “Yeah, it’s all kind of crap but I like having those. Reminds me of what all we have done together.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I see”, Freed said. “So they are important to you even if they might not have value otherwise.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah”, Laxus said adding some salt. He just simply sliced some sausages and potatoes on the pan and added a few herbs. It was nothing fancy but at least they wouldn’t be hungry anymore after eating it. “See that ribbon there? You used it to tie your hair. When we first met, you dropped it so I picked it up. You said you didn’t need it so I kept it as a memento of that day. I had this feeling that we might become good friends”, he chuckled.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh”, Freed smiled when seeing the gray </span><span>old</span><span> ribbon. It certainly didn’t seem like anything important, but it somehow did feel nice how it held so much value for Laxus. “How did we meet?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It was a long time ago”, Laxus said as he fetched two plates. “Actually, I was in a serious trouble. You just appeared out of nowhere and helped me out. You said you just wanted to help me when I asked why you did it”, he smiled. “You’ve always been a good guy, Freed. Maybe a bit weird sometimes but a good guy nonetheless. I’m really sorry that you can’t remember that moment.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed looked at the shelves, thinking about what he just heard. He did no remember anything what Laxus just told him at all. He couldn’t find any images from his head that included the blond mage. But guess he would remember at some point? If it really was true that his memories should come back when they just waited.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Come on, let’s eat”, Laxus said and Freed nodded.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He sat on one of the chairs around the table and Laxus put down the plates and then he fetched some cups and got them juice.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I should have helped you, let me do the dishes at least”, Freed said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It’s okay, this wasn’t anything hard to do”, Laxus said as he sat down. “You made sure I can do at least this much”, he smirked and Freed was confused.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I did?” he asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah, you got annoyed when I always burnt down my food when I tried to cook so you taught me how to make at least some simple dishes.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I can cook?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You’re one hell of a cook, Freed!” Laxus complimented. “</span><span>Y</span><span>ou always manage to make something good even if we don’t have much to eat.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed looked at the food and tried to imagine himself cooking. It shouldn’t be too hard or at least it felt like it shouldn’t be. He should just try it and he would see how it would go, that was how he thought it. For a while it had felt like his mind might not remember anything, but his body did. If he tried cooking, he might remember new things.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Then I should try cooking breakfast tomorrow”, he said. “That’s the least I can do as a thank you for letting me stay and it’s for myself as well as I might be able to recall something.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Uh… Let’s </span><span>think</span><span> about it tomorrow”, Laxus said slowly, remembering Freed’s attempt to add some sugar and honey in his tea.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m aware that I’m not in the best state of mind right now, but if I tried to do something simple it should be fine, right?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I guess. Though it might be better if I’m somewhere near just in case.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I can accept that, Laxus”, Freed nodded and he started eating.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>After dinner Freed was starting to get tired.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>We didn’t go to your place to get you any clothes”, </span><span>Laxus</span><span> said remembering that. “So I guess I better lend you some clothes for this night”, </span><span>he</span><span> murmured and went to his bedroom. He didn’t really have any pajamas as he slept with only boxer on.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed looked at the pictures on the wall until Laxus came back with one of his t-shirts.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Sorry, you’ll have to deal with only this”, the lightning dragon slayer grunted giving the red shirt for Freed.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m fine with it”, Freed assured taking the shirt. “Thank you.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It’s nothing. We’ll go to your place tomorrow after breakfast and after that we will go to the guild.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed nodded and he stepped in the small guestroom. It was </span>
  <span>a </span>
  <span>simple room with a simple bed and a small desk, but that was all he needed. He looked inside the wardrobe and found new sheets, placing them on the bed and he had a funny feeling again. It was like he had done this same in this same room earlier.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Since they had been friends for so long, it wasn’t really a surprise. Of course he might have slept here at some point for some reason? Well whatever was the reason, he was feeling more confident since just bit by bit it felt like he could remember things. They were still almost nonexistent memories, but if he could get them little by little like this… At some point he would remember everything.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He took off his shirt and cravat, placing them on the desk. He took off his trousers and socks, pulling the red shirt on and stopped for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>What was this? This… Strange feeling? He looked at the shirt he was wearing that was way too big for him. Not that he considered himself as a small man, Laxus just was huge so naturally his shirt would be too big for him.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed gently touched the soft fabric on the collar and for some odd reason he sniffed it. This… Musky scent, a hint of coffee, some… Cinnamon?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The door was knocked and Freed jumped, suddenly feeling like he had been doing something forbidden. But that was ridiculous!</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Hey, I’m gonna stay up for a while still, you going to bed now?” Laxus asked, not opening the door.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yes”, Freed answered, quickly collecting his composure. “I think I should just sleep.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Okay, I’m gonna watch the lacrimavision, tell me if it bothers you”, Laxus said and the steps wa</span><span>l</span><span>ked away from the door.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed sat on the bed and he was still confused. What was that? When he tried to focus so he could maybe remember, he only got a headache and finally he sighed, turned off the light and laid down on the bed. He would remember everything eventually, he was sure of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus stirred in his sleep and grunted something. He heard some annoying voice. It woke him up as it got louder, some </span>
  <span>loud</span>
  <span> whistling. What the hell? Was there a train coming towards his house or what?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>It took him a few seconds before he fully woke up and he opened his eyes. I was early morning… Too early. And he still heard that irritating high noise. What was it?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Suddenly something clicked in his brain as he recognized that whistling.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Shit!” he hissed tossing the blanket off and bolted out from his bedroom.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus stomped in the kitchen and took off the teapot so it finally calmed down and he shut the stove. For how long had it been whistling already? He looked around and saw a teacup on a table and a teabag, but the one who took them out was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Freed?” Laxus said as he stepped in front of the guestroom, knocking </span><span>the door</span><span>. “Did you fall asleep again?” Had the rune mage started to make tea, forgot it and just went back to bed? Was he feeling alright? “Freed?” Laxus said and pounded the door a bit heavier but no one was still answering.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The blond haired man opened the door and looked inside, seeing the bed already made, his red shirt was on the back of a chair and Freed’s clothes were missing.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Damn”, Laxus growled. Did Freed wander off somewhere? What the heck was happening in that nerd’s head?!</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus just quickly fetched his pants and took his shirt and was almost halfway out hardly even dressed yet when his ears noticed another voice. A shower.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Hey! You there, Freed?” he grunted hitting the bathroom door. Obviously the shower was on but he heard no answer. Had Freed lost consciousness because his head injury? “Fuck this shit, I’m coming in!” Laxus announced and opened the door.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He stepped inside, looking at the shower. Part of him was relieved, seeing Freed there, sitting on a stool but he got alarmed when he saw him holding his head. Laxus quickly turned off the shower and he knelt beside Freed.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>You okay?” he asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed lifted his head, looking at Laxus like he had only noticed him now.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh…” he said. “My head hurts”, he explained.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Your head hurts… So you took a shower?” Laxus asked, noticing Freed had used cold water. His skin felt cold and he was shivering. “You thought that cold water might cool down your headache?” he said. Well it did work sometimes, whenever he had a really bad hangover he took a cold shower and it helped a bit.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed nodded slightly, brushing his wet face with his hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Did it work?” Laxus asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Maybe a little bit…”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Okay, but that’s enough already, you’re freezing. Let’s get you out”, Laxus said and he got up, helping Freed to get on his feet.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He was stumbling, but Laxus pulled his arm around him and hold him steady, helping him out.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>You’re getting wet too”, Freed slightly protested.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s alright, I won’t die”, Laxus chuckled and he grabbed a bathrobe that was hanging on the wall, pulling it around Freed. “Do you feel better?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It’s warmer”, Freed nodded.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Okay, that’s good”, Laxus muttered and he took a towel, bringing it to dry Freed’s hair when he stopped.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Now that there was no bandages he could see the stitched wound clearly. It was right under the left lightning bolt cowlick, maybe three inches long. The green hair covered it pretty well and he was sure no one would see it once it was fully healed, but right now it did look pretty nasty.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus helped to pull the hair from under the robe and used the towel, trying not to be too rough.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Let’s get you dry and clothed, I think we better go to the guild then”, he said with a frown. “The quicker Wendy and Porlyusica can examine you, the better.”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>After an hour they were already at the guild house and Freed was feeling a lot better. He wasn’t sure why it happened, but he had felt so disoriented from the first moment when he woke up and even he couldn’t understand anymore why he first started doing tea but ended up taking a shower just because he got a little headache.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I am terribly sorry of what happened”, he said as they stepped inside he hall. “You even had to come in and help me, it probably felt really awkward.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It’s okay, I was worried”, Laxus assured. “I’m just glad nothing’s wrong and you’re feeling better. Morning, Mira”, he said looking at the bartender who smiled.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Good morning, Laxus and Freed”, she said happily. “Are you feeling better?” she asked looking at Freed.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m… Doing good”, Freed said slowly, weighting how he should describe the situation. “I still can’t remember much if you’re wondering that… Umm...”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Mirajane”, Mira smiled.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Mirajane”, Freed nodded with a small smile. “I’ll try to keep that in my mind.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Don’t stress yourself too much, Freed. We all understand </span><span>that this is not easy to you</span><span>”, Mirajane smiled grabbing the rune mage’s hands. “Everything will be fine, </span><span>we will all help you as much as we possibly can</span><span>.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That is really heartwarming to hear</span><span>”, Freed nodded.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Is Wendy here?” Laxus asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’ll go get her, you go in the infirmary”, Mirajane smiled. “It’s calmer there”, she chuckled when they heard some loud arguing and something crashing.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus nodded and motioned Freed to step up the stairs so the green haired man stepped to the second floor and in the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>This here”, the Thunder God said opening a door to the big infirmary room. “Do you remember Wendy?” he asked as they stepped in.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I can’t say”, Freed said. “Did I see </span><span>her</span> <span>earlier</span><span>?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>No, she wasn’t here yesterday, that’s why she couldn’t examine you then, guess she was doing some job with that cat of hers.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Cat?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah, she has an exceed. Right, you don’t remember those either”, Laxus murmured as he slumped to sit on the couch while waiting. “Shortly, they’re talking cats that can fly.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh”, Freed said, though he didn’t know if he should believe that. It did sound a bit… Odd.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>There are three exceeds in this guild and believe me, they’re not even the weirdest members. Everyone here is somehow weird.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You don’t seem that weird to me”, Freed said truthfully and Laxus snorted.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You just can’t remember me that well yet”, he grunted.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Maybe that is true”, Freed nodded. Then he smiled while looking out from he window. “But for some reason, even if I’m still confused and I can’t remember anyone at all, not even you or Evergreen and Bickslow… I still feel like I can trust you all”, he said. “I shouldn’t, right now I don’t know any of you so I have no reason to actually trust any of you. But I still do. I feel relaxed when being here.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s good”, Laxus said. “It means you might not remember our faces and names, but you do remember how you feel towards us and you know you can trust your guild mates.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yes, I agree”, Freed nodded.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>They waited until they heard knocking from the door. It opened and Freed was surprised to see a small girl with dark blue hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Good morning Laxus, Freed”, Wendy smiled and Carla followed after her. “I just heard what had happened, I’m reall</span><span>y</span><span> sorry I didn’t come sooner”, Wendy said looking at Freed who was still surprised. This little girl was a healer?</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It’s okay, Wendy”, Laxus said and he got up from the couch. “Do you think you can help him?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I can heal the wound, but I don’t know if it makes his memory return”, Wendy apologized. “And I don’t think I can make his memory return with my magic...”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Well, at least his head won’t hurt anymore once that </span><span>injury is gone.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>How are you feeling, Freed?” Wendy smiled to the rune mage.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Right now I’m feeling fine, I had a headache this morning”, Freed nodded.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I will make sure it’s nothing dangerous. Would you sit down?” Wendy said pointing towards the bed and Freed sat down on it.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The blue haired dragon slayer gently unwrapped bandages that were around his head and inspected the wound.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>That could have easily been worse”, Carla said crossing her arms and Freed blinked. That cat really talked. “Do you remember anything at all?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>No”, Freed said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>He didn’t even know his name when we found him”, Laxus said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>So obviously you don’t remember how you got that wound either”, Carla huffed and Freed shook his head. “Figures.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>But you are usually so careful, Freed”, Wendy said as warm light was lit and his magic started working. It felt calming and nice. “I can’t believe anyone could surprise you just like that, maybe you got into an accident or something?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>We can’t know before his memory comes back”, Laxus said. “We don’t believe either that some idiot just managed to ambush him. He must have done something and it got him into an accident.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I really can’t remember, I’m sorry”, Freed said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It’s okay”, Wendy smiled, focusing on healing the wound. “Everything will be fine, your memories should return slowly. I’ll do my best to heal what I can now, but we have to continue this for a few days.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Thank you, Wendy”, Freed smiled and he stayed still so Wendy could heal his wound the best she could.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>After a while she stopped.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’ll see you tomorrow again”, she smiled. “Your headaches might also be caused because you’re trying really hard to remember everything. Don’t worry too much, Freed. You should just relax and rest.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I understand”, Freed said and Laxus knew from experience that he would not just relax and rest.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>They left the infirmary after thanking Wendy. At the hall, Mirajane made them some breakfast and coffee.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I guess we have to go see Porlyusica now”, Laxus said sipping his coffee and he noticed how Freed shuddered. “What?” he asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m not sure”, Freed said confused. “Suddenly I just felt a surge of fear.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It means that you remember Porlyusica at some level”, Laxus smirked.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>The forest was silent and only their steps were heard as they were walking through it. Freed was a bit confused, why was Porlyusica living in this forest?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>You better prepare yourself”, Laxus warned. “She can be really ruthless and such a pain in he ass if she so wants.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Really?” Freed said surprised.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah, she’s an old hag who hates humans.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>So she isn’t a human?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>She is, she just doesn’t care about that fact.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m confused”, Freed confessed.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Most people are when </span><span>t</span><span>hey meet her first time so that’s normal”, Laxus chuckled and they continued walking along the path.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>After a while Freed saw a little cottage. It looked comfy and nice but it sure was odd for someone to live so deep in the forest alone. Guess Porlyusica had her reasons to do so.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>They walked closer to the door and it suddenly slammed open. Freed shivered when looking at the pink haired </span>
  <span>old</span>
  <span> woman w</span>
  <span>ho had a harsh stare.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>It took you long enough to get here”, she tisked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Didn’t know you knew we were coming”, Laxus said instantly annoyed. </span><span>Damn he always got </span><span>irritated</span><span> when talking with Porlyusica, but he knew better than show it in any other way than just snarling a little bit.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Your grandfather already told me what’s wrong with Freed, he wants me to check if I can help him”, Porlyusica said. “I doubt I can do anything, but we’ll see. Wipe your shoes”, she said and went back in.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed and Laxus made sure their shoes were clean and stepped inside. Freed looked around curiously, seeing lots of herbs, jars, books, all kinds of things one would expect to find from a healer’s cottage.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>All in all, this cottage actually </span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>eemed</span>
  <span> quite comfortable and he could see why Porlyusica enjoyed living here even if it were quite far from other people. And that of course was another reason why she enjoyed living here as Laxus had told him.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>So I heard you don’t remember a thing?” Porlyusica said looking at Freed.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s true”, Freed nodded.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Sit down”, Porlyusica commanded and Freed sat down immediately on the chair. “At least you still know how to listen to orders”, the old woman muttered and she opened the bandages that were around Freed’s head just in case. “Did Wendy heal this yet?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Just before we got here”, Laxus said. “She said it still needs a couple of days, though.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yes, that’s good. With head injuries, it’s never good to rush, that girl did the right decision”, Porlyusica muttered and she leaned closer to inspect the wound. “Did they say anything at the hospital do they know the shape of the weapon or whatever hit his head?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>At least we can rule away all swords and stuff”, Laxus shrugged. “It’s something blunt but they couldn’t tell </span><span>anything more</span><span> what kind the thing was what hit him.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Stupid useless humans”, Porlyusica muttered annoyed. “Anything else? How have you been feeling otherwise?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Slightly disoriented, </span><span>I’ve had some headache</span><span>”, Freed said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That will go away when you heal properly. If you start feeling dizzy, sick or lose your balance </span><span>or your headache grows </span><span>unbearably</span><span>, you have to warn me and Wendy immediately”, Porlyusica said and she got up.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She took out some herbs, mixing them together for a while and put it all in a bag.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Make one cup of tea from this </span><span>two</span><span> times a day until you’ve used it all”, she said giving the small bag for Freed. “</span><span>It should last for a week. </span><span>I can’t make your memory come back since it’s not magic that has made it to disappear. We can only wait. Use those herbs I gave you and it should help you with your headache at least, I can’t guarantee it helps anything else.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s all?” Laxus growled. “We came all the way here and that’s all we get?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I didn’t ask you to come all the way here”, Porlyusica snapped annoyed. “If that’s not alright, throw the bag away, like I would care.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>No, we’re grateful”, Freed nodded. “Thank you, Porlyusica.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Now get lost, I’ve got other things to do as well, I don’t have time to work as a babysitter for you brats”, Porlyusica tisked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Fucking old hag…” Laxus growled as they turned towards the door.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I heard you, you little lightning runt! You better get lost and don’t come back without a good reason!” Porlyusica yelled grabbing her broom and Freed blinked surprised, but he was quickly yanked along to leave the house.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>By luck they managed to get out without getting hit and headed back towards the town.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I guess we better go to your place now”, Laxus said. “Fetch some </span><span>of your</span><span> clothes and stuff.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Alright”, Freed was and he was curious.</span> <span>What kind was his place? Bickslow had mentioned it wasn’t a big place, but what kind of furniture did he have? What did he own?</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Only half an hour later they stepped beside an old building. It was three storey high and despite being old, it looked well maintained.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Damn this place is so far from the guild”, Laxus grunted as he took out the spare key.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Obviously since Freed had lost his bag, he had lost his own key as well so they would have to talk with the landlord about that later. Thankfully Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen all had spare keys to Freed’s apartment.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>They got up the stairs </span>
  <span>to the top floor</span>
  <span> and Laxus opened the right door, stepping aside so Freed could go in </span>
  <span>first.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Home sweet home, eh? Or something like that. See if you can remember something”, he said and the green haired man stepped in.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>It was a small apartment. Once they stepped in, they were basically </span>
  <span>in</span>
  <span> the living room already and the kitchen was at the other side of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>This is your bedroom”, Laxus said after taking off his shoes and he opened one of the two doors.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed stepped in the room and looked around. A nice looking bed and a desk for working. </span>
  <span>It was full of papers, pens, notebooks and old scrolls. It seemed like he had been translating them or something like that.</span>
  <span> At the corner of the room there was a big wooden wardrobe where he obviously kept his clothes in.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>What Freed had noticed immediately when stepping in this apartment was that there were books everywhere. He had bookshelves full of books and there were books scattered around the bedroom and living room.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>It felt… Really familiar. </span>
  <span>He really felt like he had been here before, though he couldn’t remember what he owned. But one thing was clear in his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I do like books”, he muttered when lifting one of the books that were on his desk.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You really do”, Laxus chuckled and he opened </span><span>the</span><span> wardrobe. “I knew you had another bag here. We should see if we can still find your missing bag later, but I’m pretty sure we’re never going to see it again.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Sadly I have to agree to that</span><span>”, Freed nodded and he stepped beside his wardrobe.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He didn’t really have much clothes and they were all pretty much the same. Trousers, collared shirts, ties, few t-shirts and jogging pants and things like that. Nothing really </span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>pecial.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’ve told you many times you should try getting new clothes”, Laxus said opening the dark green bag. “And Evergreen have been basically begging you to go shopping with her. You just think it’s a waste of time since you already have enough clothes.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I do think this is enough clothes for one person”, Freed agreed when taking out his shirts and he neatly folded them </span><span>in the bag</span><span>. “I don’t need too much of them, since I can just wash them and use them again. </span><span>They would just take space if I had too much of them.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Now you definitely sound like your usual self”, Laxus laughed.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Once the bag was ready they headed to the door. Laxus looked at Freed who was still looking around.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>You wanna stay for a while?” he suggested. </span><span>Maybe it would actually do good, these were Freed’s stuff after all so it might help him remember.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I wouldn’t want to keep you here if you would rather go home”, Freed assured.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Don’t sweat it, we can stay”, Laxus shrugged. “You have a lacrimavision, I can watch it and you can </span><span>look</span><span> around properly.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>If you really don’t mind”, Freed said with a small smile and he put his bag on the floor to wait.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It’s okay, I don’t really care if we’re here or at my place anyway. Your place might be small</span><span>er</span><span> but it’s cozy”, the Thunder God said and he slumped on the couch. “I like coming over.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You do that often?” Freed asked stepping beside his bookshelves that took majority of the space in the living room.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>We all do that. Me, Bickslow and Evergreen. We’ve been friends for a long time already. Though, I sometimes come over so I can sleep on </span><span>your</span><span> couch because I’ve been drinking somewhere close and it’s too far to walk to my own place. You always start nagging how this couch is too small for me to sleep and you want me to take the bed instead.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh”, Freed said and he looked over. “Well it certainly does look too small for you.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Hey, don’t you dare remember to start nagging, you’ve got tons of other stuff you should start remembering first”, Laxus frowned and he opened the lacrimavision. “Damn thing”, he grunted when the picture was </span><span>so</span><span> dim. “I’ve been telling you like forever to get rid of this old crap and get a new one.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Now who’s nagging?” Freed smirked and Laxus huffed lifting his legs up on the couch.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Well, whatever, at least it still shows something”, he muttered.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>For a while they stayed silent, Laxus watching the lacrimavision and Freed went through his books. They all felt like old friends he had </span>
  <span>not seen in a long long time</span>
  <span>, almost remembering but still they were a mystery.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus didn’t really care what he was watching </span>
  <span>and</span>
  <span> sometimes he </span>
  <span>glanced towards Freed who kept his eyes on his books. He carefully read every single title, pulled out a book or two and looked the cover, putting them back after inspecting them a bit more. Once he had seen every book in his whole apartment, he sat down in an armchair that barely fitted in the living room with the couch and bookshelves. He opened the book and started reading.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus chuckled quietly. It was fun to watch when Freed was reading. The rune mage probably didn’t even realize it, but he made lots of </span>
  <span>facial</span>
  <span> expressions while reading. Laxus shifted his orange eyes back towards the lacrimavision again.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He liked these moments. It was nice to be with someone without a constant need to talk or even notice how there was someone else in he room as well. It had always worked like this with Freed. They could be alone </span>
  <span>together</span>
  <span>. Right now everything felt like back to normal, like Freed hadn’t lost his memories and was just reading like always and Laxus was doing whatever he was doing. At these moments he usually watched </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> lacrimavision, but sometimes he did read too when Freed recommended a book for him.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>It was funny. Laxus had never really thought about it earlier how they always did this same. How many times had he woken up from here with a hangover, Freed would make him something to eat and then they would just spend the rest of the day like this? Did he notice it now since he knew this was a rare moment when everything felt back to normal? Once this moment would stop, he would have to realize it again how his old friend didn’t even remember him at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Why didn’t Freed remember him even a little bit? He managed to remember Evergreen and Bickslow a least somewhat, but he had seen that gaze when Freed had looked at him. He was a complete stranger to him. That made him feel… Sad? Lonely? Whatever it was Laxus didn’t like it.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Just like always, Freed was quick to finish the book and he got up, put the book back in the shelf and took another one, sitting back down and started to read. </span>
  <span>Just like that, it was already past noon and the door was knocked.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus got up and opened the door, seeing Bickslow and Evergreen.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Told you they </span><span>w</span><span>ould be</span><span> here”, Evergreen smirked to the seith mage.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>What’s up?” Laxus asked letting them in and Freed put down the book as well.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m hungry”, Bickslow grinned. “So let’s go somewhere to eat!”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Let’s eat!” his tiki dolls giggled flying around.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>We know </span><span>a</span><span> perfect place where to take Freed”, Evergreen smiled and Freed got up from his chair. “We’re going to the ramen shop right in front of Magnolia Library!” she announced.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s a good idea, actually”, Laxus </span><span>said. It was Freed’s favorite restaurant, even if it was a small place.</span><span> The food was good and the location was perfect. </span><span>And it wasn’t far from here, since the whole reason why Freed lived this far from the guild was because the Magnolia Library was this far. It was basically just behind the corner from here.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>After that we can take him to the library”, Bickslow grinned.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I do like that idea”, Freed nodded and they took their coats with Laxus. “I am starting to feel hungry already.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah, same here. So let’s go eat some ramen”, Laxus said. “Let’s get your bag once we come back from the library.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed nodded and with that they all headed outside.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The next day was warm and sunny. Laxus was sitting on a stool at the guild, drinking some beer and just listening what others were talking around. He wasn’t interested to take any part of any conversation right now.</p>
<p class="western">He was mostly thinking what Bickslow and Freed were doing right now. The seith mage had wanted to show Freed the town more, places where they would hang around and just spend time with the rune mage. It was a good idea, instead of them all swarming around Freed all the time they should talk with him one by one. Tell him about things they have done together, where they had been and stuff like that.</p>
<p class="western">Even though Laxus had agreed to that plan, he was still slightly irritated. He wasn’t even sure why. He quietly stomped his foot against the floor, keeping his mind calm the best he could. Bickslow wouldn’t be stupid enough to lose Freed, right? Even if Freed was being absentminded right now and might end up wandering around.</p>
<p class="western">It was stupid of him to worry like this. Even if Bickslow would lose Freed, he was a grown up man who could take care of himself. He was sure Freed could take care of himself even if this town felt completely strange to him. Though… He was worried if he might do something weird again, like yesterday when he tried to make tea but then took a shower.</p>
<p class="western">Laxus imagined Freed starting to strip at the middle of a street because for some stupid reason his brain came up with. No, no matter how disoriented, Freed wouldn’t do something that stupid…</p>
<p class="western">He heard how the doors suddenly opened but he didn’t really care. Not before he smelled Bickslow, but Freed’s scent was missing.</p>
<p class="western">The Thunder God turned around and saw the seith mage who was talking with Mirajane who had been near the doors. It seemed like something had happened. Bickslow looked over and jolted when noticing the narrowed orange eyes that were glaring at him.</p>
<p class="western">Laxus got up, leaving his half finished beer and stepped towards his old friend.</p>
<p class="western">“Where’s Freed?” he asked.</p>
<p class="western">“Uh… Well, we were looking around, I showed him all the book stores he likes and then… Um… He kinda disappeared?” Bickslow said and Laxus’ eyes widened.</p>
<p class="western">“<span>What the fuck?” he </span><span>grunted</span><span>. “What do you mean he disappeared?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“I swear! I was looking away only seconds and when I turned back, he was gone!”</p>
<p class="western">“What?! So he’s wandering around the town alone now?” Laxus snarled angrily. “Who knows what he might do! He might even get in a train or something stupid like that!”</p>
<p class="western">“I know! I’m sorry, baby!” Bickslow wailed.</p>
<p class="western">“Sorry! Sorry!” his ‘babies’ chanted.</p>
<p class="western">“We better go find him so start moving, you idiot!” Laxus growled pulling Bickslow along with him as they left the guild house. “Where did you see him last time?”</p>
<p class="western">“At the antique book store in Painter Street.”</p>
<p class="western">“Okay. You go and make sure he’s not at the train station and warn the workers there that they shouldn’t let him get on board if he wanders there”, Laxus said. “I’ll go sniff around if I can find his tracks.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, sir!” Bickslow said and hopped on his dolls, flying towards the station. Laxus quickly started moving as well, heading towards the right street.</p>
<p class="western">After a while the lightning dragon slayer arrived at the Painter Street. People were walking around and there were all kinds of scents everywhere. Laxus walked past the antique book shop, circled around for a while and finally managed to find Freed’s scent through all the other smells. Following it might be a bit tricky, though. He had a good sense of smell but he wasn’t a fucking bloodhound.</p>
<p class="western">He started following the scent, losing it a few times but after wandering around a bit he found it again and followed it. He wondered where Freed might have gone to and so suddenly, as Bickslow had definitely made him promise that he would stay near…</p>
<p class="western">After walking a while, Laxus suddenly heard a loud noise that was familiar to everyone living in Magnolia. The bells of the cathedral were ringing and for some reason Laxus stopped. Would Freed…?</p>
<p class="western">He quickly dashed ahead, towards the cathedral.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Boots hit the floor and the steps echoed in the huge space. Inside was dim and it was hard to look around when suddenly coming in from outside where it was sunny and bright. The stone walls made the place nicely cool.</p>
<p class="western">Freed wasn’t really sure why he came here. The bells stopped ringing and there was no one inside. He looked at the empty benchs and huge columns. There were paintings and beautiful rose windows.</p>
<p class="western">When he heard the bells, it was like something was tickling his memories and he just followed that voice without even thinking. It felt like here was something he should remember. Something… Really sad. He didn’t know what it was he was trying to remember but he knew it was something that made him sad.</p>
<p class="western">He touched the cool surface of the doorway and looked more inside. The tall ceiling and beautifully decorated floor. It felt like something was trying to push its way to his mind, faint flashbacks and it made his head hurt slightly. Freed sighed and closed his eyes. He imagined this whole space in his mind. What were those flashbacks trying to tell him?</p>
<p class="western">It was like… Something really bright crossed his mind. It hit his memories like lightning with its power and the thundering sound trembled the ground with force. It was like this whole place was full of lightning. But that didn’t seem logical at all. Yet it made his chest ache in pain, whatever it was what happened here.</p>
<p class="western">Freed stood there, his hand on the wall and tried to figure out what it was he was trying to remember, when he suddenly heard steps that were coming up the stairs and closer. He finally moved his turquoise eyes and squinted them when looking outside, to the big figure with spiky hair.</p>
<p class="western">“So you were here, huh?” Laxus grunted as he came closer. Was Freed remembering something?</p>
<p class="western">“I heard the bells”, Freed nodded. “And I came here without thinking.”</p>
<p class="western">He looked back inside and Laxus stopped just beside him.</p>
<p class="western">“Did you figure out what it was why you came here?” the Thunder God asked after there had been a silence for a while.</p>
<p class="western">“No…” Freed murmured. “At least not completely.”</p>
<p class="western">“But something?”</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yes. It just doesn’t make any sense”, the swordsman sighed. “And this… Pain”, he muttered. “Whatever it </span><span>was</span><span> that I saw here, it </span><span>i</span><span>s</span><span> a painful memory. All the brightness, noises… Lightning.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus slightly jolted and looked at Freed. So he was trying to remember </span>
  <span>
    <em>that</em>
  </span>
  <span> day? He gulped </span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>ilently</span>
  <span>. What would happen if he remembered it? Since he couldn’t remember everything, would he hate him? Well, he would deserve that. After being such an asshole, it almost felt wrong how Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen still weren’t mad at him. They should have been!</span>
</p>
<p class="western">Yet they weren’t. Once they saw each other again, they were happy to see him. He certainly didn’t deserve friends like them.</p>
<p class="western">Freed looked at Laxus, making him wince like he was scared that Freed would suddenly remember everything.</p>
<p class="western">“Do you know something about it, Laxus?” he asked instead and Laxus grunted.</p>
<p class="western">“Not… Not really”, he muttered scratching his scalp and trying to figure what he should say. Or more like, did he want Freed to remember that day? “It can be anything…”</p>
<p class="western">“You’re right”, Freed nodded, looking back inside. “Maybe it’s just my imagination. The more I think of it, it feels like something was rampaging here. Like a monster.”</p>
<p class="western">Monster indeed, Laxus thought.</p>
<p class="western">“It almost feels like a dragon”, Freed continued. “But that is just ridiculous”, he chuckled. “Maybe I just can’t yet separate my memories from my imagination and understand what is right and what is wrong.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah…” Laxus grunted.</p>
<p class="western">“<span>But it is funny, though”, Freed said. “It might be a monster, but it doesn’t seem bad. Is it a memory or not, I don’t know, but it makes me sad. But what kind of a monster </span><span>can</span><span> control lightning?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“Dunno”, Laxus said.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>For now it might be better not to let Freed know about his magic. He didn’t want that the first thing Freed </span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span> remember about him would be him raging and trying to destroy the whole town.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“Come on, let’s go back to the guild”, the lightning dragon slayer said. “I’ll send Bickslow a message that we’ll go there. He went to the train station just in case if you might hop on a train.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh”, Freed said as he turned around. “I’m really sorry that I managed to cause worry to you and him.”</p>
<p class="western">“It’s okay, it’s not like you did it on purpose”, Laxus said and they started to walk down the big stairs. “And it’s good that you’re trying to remember.”</p>
<p class="western">They left the Kardia Cathedral behind them with its memories that Freed of course would eventually remember, but Laxus hoped it would take as long as possible.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Baby! You’re okay!” Bickslow howled dramatically and he grabbed Freed in a tight hug. “I was so worried! I thought we lost you!”</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Freed didn’t even flinch when the seith mage suddenly came hugging him once he came back to the guild after Freed and Laxus. He just chuckled.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I caused so much trouble”, he said.</p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘we’ lost him?” Laxus growled. “You’re the one who was supposed to watch him while out.”</p>
<p>“I did! But damn, the man’s like a weasel, slipping out of sight in a second when you turn around!” Bickslow said letting go of the rune mage.</p>
<p>“Please don’t talk about me like I’m a child”, Freed muttered slightly annoyed.</p>
<p>“<span>Then don’t act like one and go disappearing”, Laxus snapped before even </span><span>thinking</span><span> since he was already irritated because of Bickslow and he bit his tongue.</span></p>
<p>Though, Freed didn’t seem hurt. But then again, he never let his facial expressions to show he was hurt by just mere words. Laxus grunted, looking away.</p>
<p>“Sorry”, he muttered.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, I understand this situation is hard not just for me but to everyone”, Freed nodded accepting his apology. “I’ll try to control myself better and not leave without saying anything.”</p>
<p>“Don’t push yourself too hard, Freed”, Bickslow said. “It’s not like you meant to leave like that. Laxus just has a short temper, that’s all. You don’t need to take it into heart if he sometimes barks”, he snickered and Laxus growled glaring at him. But yeah, even he knew it was true. “We just keep an eye on you better. If you feel like you might remember something, shouldn’t you just go and find out about it?” Bickslow grinned encouragingly.</p>
<p>“Go and find out!” his tiki dolls cheered happily.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to trouble everyone”, Freed said.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to care about that”, Laxus said. “The most important thing is that you can get your memories back.”</p>
<p>Freed smiled as they started to figure out what they should do for the rest of the day. He had already noticed it from the very start that he had obviously very good and close friends. Bickslow and Evergreen felt almost like siblings to him, but he wasn’t sure why it felt like Laxus didn’t fall to that category quite well. Obviously they were close and cared of each other, but it wasn’t the same like with other two. It was a bit confusing, he had to be honest.</p>
<p>
  <span>For now Freed just sat down with others and listened to what they talked and let his </span>
  <span>eyes</span>
  <span> travel around he hall. Everyone had their own doings, who were talking, drinking or playing cards or whatever. All the time there was a nice, not – yet – too loud chatter going on.</span>
</p>
<p>“Hey! Laxus!” someone yelled and all three lifted their gazes.</p>
<p>Freed frowned slightly when seeing a pink haired mage, obviously younger than they were and he tried to remember his name. He had heard so many names, seen so many faces and heard many descriptions lately it was hard to immediately connect names and faces. He tend to still forget them time to time. But this youngster’s name was supposed to be something simple and there should be something why he should remember it…</p>
<p>“Fight me!”</p>
<p>Natsu. Yes, that it was.</p>
<p>“No”, Laxus grunted just turning his head away from the fire dragon slayer.</p>
<p>“<span>You’re boring”, Natsu w</span><span>hined</span><span> disappointed.</span></p>
<p>“And don’t give a fuck. Go away.”</p>
<p>“Come on! Aren’t you getting tired of just sitting around here? I have nothing to do either so let’s spar together and hone up our skills!” Natsu laughed with a huge smile.</p>
<p>“As tempting it is to kick your ass so you would leave us alone, not interested”, Laxus grunted annoyed looking back to the pink haired mage. “We have other things to think about.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah”, Natsu said and he looked at Freed. “How are you doing? Remembering anything yet?” he asked and just sat down with them.</p>
<p>“Not really”, Freed said and he was a bit amused, mostly because of how irritated Laxus looked.</p>
<p>“That naughty boy ran away today”, Bickslow cackled and his ‘babies’ giggled. “Went to Kardia Cathedral all alone.”</p>
<p>“Ooh! A lot of things happened there, you know!” Natsu laughed to Freed.</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought”, the swordsman nodded. “I remember something bright”, he murmured, trying to get a more clear image in his head. “I just can’t say what it was or if it was just a dream. It was like lightning all around but inside the cathedral.”</p>
<p>“Oh that?” Natsu smirked. “It did happen! It was -”</p>
<p>“GET THE FUCK OFF!” Laxus roared so suddenly it made Freed and Bickslow both flinch and Natsu to fell back with his chair.</p>
<p>Everyone went silent in the hall, looking at the four of them. Rarely did Laxus get angry like that anymore and it was like an instant reminder of how he used to be. Sure he wasn’t the winner of a Mr. Sunshine of the year title, but it wasn’t like people couldn’t approach him and talk to him now.</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus growled, mostly just angry to himself because getting m</span>
  <span>ad</span>
  <span> like that. Why the hell couldn’t Natsu just back off when he already said no?!</span>
</p>
<p>“Hey, you better go, baby”, Bickslow said to Natsu who got up. “We’ll work it out with Laxus what’s wrong.” Definitely something was wrong.</p>
<p>Natsu huffed crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“<span>You owe me one battle, </span><span>Laxus</span><span>”, he d</span><span>ecided on his own</span><span>.</span></p>
<p>“Seriously, he’s gonna bite your head off”, Bickslow cackled when seeing a big vein throbbing on Laxus’ neck.</p>
<p>“Come and try anytime, I’m gonna roast your ass”, Natsu laughed, scanned the hall, noticed Gray and finally left them as he found someone who was easier to challenge into a battle.</p>
<p>Freed and Bickslow looked at Laxus who had shut his eyes and was trying to calm himself.</p>
<p>“So what the hell was that?” the blue and black haired man asked curiously. “You don’t -”</p>
<p>“I need some beer”, Laxus grumbled and he looked at Freed who lifted his eyebrow. The smaller man sighed and got up.</p>
<p>“I guess I’ll fetch some for us”, he said.</p>
<p>“Oh! You owe me a few beers by the way so it’s in your tab!” Bickslow grinned.</p>
<p>“No he doesn’t, thief”, Laxus growled.</p>
<p>“He can’t remember that!”</p>
<p>Freed just rolled his eyes and walked towards the bar counter where Mirajane was working. Their time here at the guild house sure never got boring and he smiled when thinking about it.</p>
<p>
  <span>Bickslow looked at t</span>
  <span>he Thunder God</span>
  <span> once Freed was far enough.</span>
</p>
<p>“Okay, so what’s the big idea?” he asked. “Something you don’t want Freed to know?”</p>
<p>“<span>It’s just…” Laxus </span><span>s</span><span>aid</span><span>, trying to think how he should explain it. “He doesn’t remember what was the cause of that lightning at the cathedral.”</span></p>
<p>“Yeah? He didn’t figure out it was you?”</p>
<p>“Not yet, at least I’m pretty sure he didn’t. I’m sure he might’ve said something, he must have had questions if that was the case. He just thinks he saw a monster”, Laxus muttered. He could easily understand why Freed thought that way.</p>
<p>“I see…” Bickslow hummed his dolls hovering around them. “So you didn’t tell him it was you and my guess is that you don’t want him to know?”</p>
<p>“Do <em>you</em> want to be seen as a monster?” Laxus growled. “Freed doesn’t remember me at all, I can see it. So I just simply don’t want the first thing he remembers about me to be <em>that</em> day.”</p>
<p>“He’s gonna remember it anyway.”</p>
<p>“I know! Fuck, I hate it that it has to happen but I can’t help it. Even if I could somehow make sure he would never remember it, it would be wrong. He has to remember that so… So he can judge me when knowing everything about me.”</p>
<p>
  <span>Bickslow </span>
  <span>was tilting his head while looking</span>
  <span> at the lightning dragon slayer curiously. Laxus was really bothered because of this. Okay, maybe he kinda understood what he meant but since it was something that Freed would remember anyway, why delay it? Shouldn’t he just be plain clear, explain what happened and that way help him to remember?</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Fine, if that’s what you want, I won’t tell him”, Bickslow promised. “But if he starts to ask about it you better be h</span><span>onest</span><span> with him about it, baby.”</span></p>
<p>“Yeah, I know”, Laxus grunted.</p>
<p>“<span>You wanna look like a </span><span>b</span><span>etter</span><span> guy in front of him”, the seith mage teased and his ‘babies’ giggled.</span></p>
<p>“<span>I’m trying not to freak him out by making him think I’m a </span><span>monster</span><span>”, Laxus growled annoyed.</span></p>
<p>“You wanna <em>impress</em> him”, Bickslow just continued with a cackle. “Look like a perfect Thunder God, all sparkly and glimmering! Give him a good image so he wouldn’t think too harshly about you when he finally learns those dark sides of you what you’re trying to hide so hard!”</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus growled annoyed and he was starting to argue, when </span>
  <span>h</span>
  <span>is</span>
  <span> words just got stuck in his throat. What </span>
  <span>
    <span>was</span>
  </span>
  <span> he doing? Even if Freed had lost his memories, it didn’t make him stupid so it was of course obvious that he would listen to everything before judging. And of course he would remember everything anyway, </span>
  <span>L</span>
  <span>axus’</span>
  <span> actions were just slowing down his healing progress.</span>
</p>
<p>Bickslow stopped his tormenting when he heard no growling or anything. He looked at Laxus and lifted his eyebrows. The man looked confused.</p>
<p>“Did you lose your circuit breaker?” Bickslow asked. “Come on, I’m just teasing – oh…” he suddenly stopped his sentence and a sly smirk crawled on his face. “Oh so you <em>are</em> <span>doing</span> something like that?” he chuckled.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Laxus asked finally waking up from his thoughts and looking at his old friend.</p>
<p>“You <em>want</em> him to see you differently than before”, Bickslow snickered oh so mischievously.</p>
<p>Laxus stared at him and it took a moment before that sentence managed to reach his brain and… He blushed.</p>
<p>“<span>Things just got </span><span><em>interesting</em></span><span>!</span><span><span>” Bickslow howled while</span></span><span> laughing out loud and Laxus </span><span>finally lot his patience completely.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Freed was returning back to the table with three beers when suddenly there was a loud crash. Surprised, he looked at Bickslow who was still laughing loudly even though he had just </span>
  <span>destroyed one of the tables by landing on it. Laxus wasn’t waiting but attacked immediately, not using his lightning but his fists were enough to cause massive damage.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>FIIIIIGHT!” Natsu i</span><span>nstantly beamed</span><span> excitedly and soon here was a huge brawl going on.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Freed sighed, turned and sat on one of the stools beside the bar counter. Might as well just wait here until things would clear up </span>
  <span>so he took the newspaper and started to read it, ignoring all the noises that had filled the Fairy Tail guild hall. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Just like always, the fight wasn’t long but it was intense. Freed didn’t even realize that he was mostly acting like always, just staying away from the others and reading something. Around fifteen minutes later everything calmed again and everyone laughed and started eating and drinking again.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>So Freed got up and took beers he had ordered and returned to their table. Bickslow was smiling all the time and it seemed like it annoyed Laxus oh so goddamn much. The green haired man didn’t really know why that was, but guess there was something going on what he didn’t know. He felt like it was maybe better not to know always what Bickslow had in mind…</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus was acting strange for some reason. Freed couldn’t say he knew how Laxus would normally act, but for some reason the way how he was acti</span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span>g right now just wasn’t </span>
  <span>quite</span>
  <span> right. He felt more annoyed than normally and it seemed like Bickslow had something to do with it, as the seith mage was grinning so much. It </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> something they </span>
  <span>obviously</span>
  <span> weren’t going to explain </span>
  <span>for</span>
  <span> Freed, so he kept his mouth shut. </span>
  <span>It was probably something that had nothing to do with him, so it wasn’t necessary for him to know anything about.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>They sat there and talked all kinds of other stuff and Freed was enjoying his time. He still couldn’t remember anyone from here, but he was getting to know them. He learned all kinds of stuff about Fairy Tail and how everyone got there. It seemed like most of the members in Fairy Tail had just drifted here. He learned about Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and many other mage guilds too.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He heard what all they had done too. They had even fought against dragons! It sounded so weirdly exciting Freed was feeling really bad that he couldn’t remember it. </span>
  <span>Without a doubt</span>
  <span> it had been terrifying when it happened, but it still must have been exciting too. What all had he seen when being in Fairy Tail?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed wasn’t even sure how it happened, but for some reason they ended up outside with Bickslow and Laxus and suddenly he was holding his sword, facing a dummy that was meant for practicing.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I don’t think this is really wise”, Laxus muttered when looking at the rune mage.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>This will be fun”, Bickslow snickered.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>He might hurt himself.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>No he won’t and if he does, Wendy can fix him.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Doctor said he shouldn’t practice yet.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>She was talking about using magic.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Please stop talking you two”, Freed frowned looking at his friends. “It’s impossible to concentrate like this.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Sorry, go on”, Laxus said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Don’t hurt yourself, baby”, Bickslow said and Freed rolled his eyes.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He wasn’t sure what he should actually do. Guess he should just try it? Do at least something, maybe his body might remember? So he stepped ahead, raising his sword and let his body do what it wanted to do.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus looked at Freed as the rune mage attacked </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> dummy. No way was he moving like he used to, but </span>
  <span>it seemed like</span>
  <span> his body could remember something and he just went with the flow. Slowly but steadily he was starting to get a hold of his movement and how the sword swung.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>It made Laxus smile as he looked at the captain. One would think long hair would only be a nuisance when using a sword, but Freed always made it look so easy. His long green hair didn’t bother him at all as he attacked again and again, getting to know his sword all over again.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The mighty Thunder God noticed something at the corner of his eye and he knew he shouldn’t look, yet that was what he did. He saw Bickslow grinning at him annoyingly.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>What?” Laxus </span><span>grunted</span><span> irritatedly and the seith mage just snickered.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>If you keep looking at his ass like that, everyone’s gonna notice it”, Bickslow teased and Laxus growled, his hair letting out small sparks of electricity. “I’m only telling the truth, baby. You don’t want others to notice? Stop drooling when looking at him.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Shut up”, Laxus said. “I’m not looking at him like that.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah and I’m </span><span>a priest</span><span>. You know, you could just ask Freed out”, </span><span>the blue haired mage</span><span> suggested. “It’s fine, </span><span>no one would be against it.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You’re really annoying”, Laxus grunted and he looked how Freed was getting more comfortable with his movements.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s my job, I’m good at it. Why don’t you want to ask him out? You’re not seriously scared </span><span>that others might judge you</span><span>?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s not it, I just… I don’t even know what to think”, Laxus huffed. “I’ve never even considered that I might… Well, like Freed that way. And Freed’s not well right now, he can’t even remember me. It would be wrong to ask him out now.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Bickslow smirked.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>So you’re not actually saying no to </span><span>the</span><span> idea of asking him out some day?” he said and Laxus rolled his eyes.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I don’t know”, he said. “I don’t want to hurt him. What if whatever I might be feeling isn’t what I think it is?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>But you think it is possible?”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus huffed and brushed his face with his hand. God, he hated these kinds of talks, </span>
  <span>especially with Bickslow</span>
  <span>. He hated it how confusing everything suddenly felt. What was it he was feeling? Could he really like Freed that way? He knew Freed was gay, but he had never thought it was a big deal. </span>
  <span>L</span>
  <span>ike, who cares? They were best friends, why should he care if Freed wanted to date men?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>We’re friends”, Laxus muttered. “Freed trusts me. Even now, when he doesn’t remember me he still trusts me. I don’t know what this feeling is or will it stay or whatever and I don’t think it would be fair to Freed if… You know, it doesn’t work out.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Sheesh, you must really like his ass”, Bickslow chuckled and Laxus frowned. “Oh come on! We both know you’re not usually this delicate towards those you want to date. I have never heard you being so worried that you might hurt someone’s feelings.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>He’s my friend, of course I don’t want to hurt his feelings”, Laxus snarled.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah yeah, got it.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You’re an ass.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Love you too, baby.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Why are we insulting Bicks this time?”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus jumped and turned pale when looking at Evergreen who was approaching them. The tension on his shoulders eased when he could see that the brunette was genuinely confused what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>And Evergreen did notice that, narrowing her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>What is going on?” she asked suspiciously.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Just talking and stuff, watching Freed </span><span>practicing</span><span>”, Bickslow chuckled. “</span><span>Learning some interesting new stuff about -” His words got stuck in his throat when suddenly a surge of lightning hit him, stunning him for a moment but not really hurting him.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Don’t mind this idiot, he drank too much”, Laxus grunted. “Where have you been all day?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I don’t need to tell you guys everything”, Evergreen huffed crossing her arms.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I bet you went to </span><span>g</span><span>et</span><span> a manicure </span><span>or have your hair done</span><span>”, Bickslow grinned when he could speak again. “You have a date with Elfman tonight?”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>A loud sla</span>
  <span>p</span>
  <span> echoed in the yard as the seith mage got hit by a fan </span>
  <span>and was now lying on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Shut up! That meatloaf has nothing to do with anything!” Evergreen hissed angrily and even Freed had stopped his practices when he noticed that something was going on. First he heard a small thunder and now this? “Whatever, crawl in some hole and die hundred times over, you idiot! I came to find Freed, I have nothing to do with you two idiots.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Why are you angry at me?” Laxus asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You were standing </span><span>next to</span><span> him, that’s enough! Oh, Freed”, Evergreen smiled when the rune mage walked towards them. “</span><span>How are you feeling?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m fine”, Freed smiled and stopped beside them.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s good, so we can go have some tea together”, Evergreen chuckled grabbing Freed’s arm and pulling him towards the gates.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Huh?” Laxus asked surprised and Bickslow managed to find rest of his face from the ground, getting himself </span><span>o</span><span>n his feet</span><span>. “What’s with such a sudden decision?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I </span><span>said i</span><span>t has nothing to do with you idiots”, Evergreen said glaring at them while they kept walking. “Or… Maybe just a little bit”, she giggled and it made Laxus annoyed. What the hell was that fairy scheming this time?</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Ever”, Freed sighed, but he had a feeling that Evergreen wouldn’t let go of him even if he would cut his arm off.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>See you guys later!” Ever just smiled happily to Laxus and Bickslow and then they disappeared through the gates to the town.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Man, </span><span>she’s got some nerve”, Bickslow cackled amused and Laxus grunted. “She just comes over and steals your boyfriend right under your nose!”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Shut up”, Laxus growled annoyed pushing the seith mage out of his way and went back in to the guild house.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed and Evergreen walked along the street and Freed had no idea where Evergreen was actually taking him.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I think you were acting rather rude”, he </span><span>s</span><span>colded</span><span> with a tiny frown.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>They know I wasn’t serious”, Evergreen just chuckled </span><span>waving her hand</span><span>. “It’s always like that between us, Freed. Believe me, they can be just as rude towards me if they so want and it’s fun. They know when I’m being serious.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I guess so”, Freed said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Aww, don’t worry, everything is fine between us. Once we go back, I’ll buy them beers and everything’s forgotten.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I sure hope so”, Freed said and he smiled a little bit. “No, I think I know it will be so. So where are we going?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I told you, I take you to have some tea”, Evergreen smiled as they walked over a bridge, passing by people that were walking around as well. “There is </span><span>a</span><span> tea house where we always go together and talk about stuff. I </span><span>t</span><span>hought</span><span> it would be fun to do that again.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I see. It does sound like fun”, Freed admitted. “What do we usually talk about then?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>We can talk about anything we want. But this time I want to talk with you about love stuff”, Evergreen smirked her glasses shining when she looked at the rune mage.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Uh… Love stuff?” Freed asked and now he felt a bit nervous.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Why yes, Freed. It’s going to be really interesting”, Evergreen chuckled </span><span>m</span><span>ischievously</span><span> and Freed wasn’t sure if this was such a fun idea anymore.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The whole way, Evergreen made sure Freed had no chances to get away as they were walking towards one of their regular coffee places in town. It was a long way to walk from the guild, but it was all worth it since they could be almost certain others from Fairy Tail wouldn’t come there. It had been their regular place ever since they met, but then they used it to get away from others. Now it was more like a fun little hiding place where to talk things just the two of them, not a place where to go when hey didn’t want to see their guild mates because they weren’t interested of what they were doing.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed was… Nervous. He had no idea why, but it felt like there were alarm </span>
  <span>bells </span>
  <span>ringing inside his head ever since Evergreen mentioned that they </span>
  <span>sh</span>
  <span>ould talk about “love stuff” and he had no idea what it might mean. That subject didn’t feel comfortable to talk about for some reason. Evergreen didn’t care about his worried frown as they just stepped inside.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>It was a nice little coffee house. Enough space, round tables, big windows and nice atmosphere. There was only a few customers right now so it was easy for them to get a table. Waitress came over greeting them happily as she knew them and after ordering some </span>
  <span>tea</span>
  <span> and pieces of cheesecake, they were left alone to talk.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>So”, Evergreen said like she was starting a meeting, crossing her fingers and leaning her chin on top of them. “Does this place feel any familiar to you?” she smiled.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed looked around. Warm brown walls, dark beams, pretty little lamps on every table and a big fireplace where there was some food for those who might want dinner…</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>No”, he had to say. “But it’s not completely unfamiliar either”, he added, feeling a bit stupid because he couldn’t find words how to describe what he was feeling.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I see”, Evergreen huffed. “Then you don’t remember the day when we were here for the first time either, huh?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>No”, Freed admitted and he did feel a bit bad because of it.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It’s alright”, Evergreen smiled. “You’ll remember it later, I’m sure of it. I mean, you can’t just forget someone like me forever”, she giggled and it made Freed chuckle amused.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I have a feeling you’re right with that”, he nodded.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You’ll remember everything soon enough.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>How was that day?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>When we came here the first time? It was awful!” Evergreen tisked leaning against the back of her chair. “And you certainly did not make it any better.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yes! This was supposed to be </span><span><em>my</em></span><span> coffee house! My own place where I would go when I wanted to be alone </span><span>and not see others from Fairy Tail</span><span>! And here you were, a cheeky young teenager sitting on my regular table. Well, you weren’t even a teenager yet really, just a really arrogant little runt -”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Hey, you are not older than me”, Freed said and Evergreen blinked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>What?” she asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You are not…” Freed started but then he realized what he was saying.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I knew this would work!” Evergreen said excitedly grabbing Freed’s hand. “You could remember something! Can you remember </span><span>anything</span><span> else?” she asked and the rune mage huffed, looking around.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He tried to imagine himself sitting here when he was younger, even though he had no idea what kind he was when he was younger. Did he like books then? Was he shy? Or maybe a bully since Ever called him arrogant?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m no sure…” he muttered.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>When I came in, I saw you sitting right here where we’re sitting now”, Evergreen smiled. “And you were reading a book. I kindly asked you to move away -”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Kindly?” Freed asked lifting his eyebrows.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It was a kind yell. Focus, runt.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I would prefer if you didn’t call me that.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m gonna call you </span><span>a </span><span>runt as long as you can’t remember fully what happened that day”, Evergreen decided and Freed sighed. “Anyway, you did something that day and I’m still mad about it. You better remember it soon if you don’t want to get called a runt for the rest of your life.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I will do my best”, Freed promised.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Back to the real reason why we’re here”, Evergreen said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I really don’t think we should talk about that”, Freed said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>On the contrary, I think it’s really important. It might help you and I think you should know how things are. You’re very private and haven’t told me anything really, but I know you. I know you well enough to know that you’re in love with someone.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I am?” Freed asked and now he was surprised. He loved someone? It felt really weird to hear something like that when you had no memories of </span><span>it</span><span>. “With who?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I can’t tell you that”, Evergreen apologized. “I can’t give any names, but I think it’s important that you remember you do love someone.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>He must be someone from the guild if you don’t want to give names.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Thank god at least you remember you’re gay, I was worried I might have to explain that to you. You’ve never said it out loud but we all pretty much figured it out already”, Evergreen chuckled. “</span><span>Not like it natters anyway.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Please tell me it’s not Max”, Freed said and it made the fairy mage laugh.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It’s not, don’t worry”, she assured and Fre</span><span>e</span><span>d sighed relieved. </span><span>Max seemed like a nice man but Freed simply couldn’t imagine himself dating him. “Not that he didn’t try”, Evergreen smirked mischievously.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>What?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>He did ask you out once, you told me. You said you were flattered but you couldn’t go out with him since you were interested of someone else.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I hope I didn’t hurt his feelings…”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It’s never nice to turn someone down, but you did the right thing. Besides, it was a long time ago already.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>When I said I was interested of someone else… Am I still interested of that same person?” Freed asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yes”, Evergreen nodded.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>And you know it even though I haven’t told you?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I have eyes in my head, Freed! I know you like the back of my hand, so you can’t fool me. Others maybe, but not me. You love that man so much, </span><span>you would follow him to hell.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That is just foolish.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I know, usually you would think exactly like that, but you can’t fight against your feelings”, Evergreen said.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed thought about it. Could he really love someone so much? That mysterious man from their guild… He had no idea who he might be.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Because I’m alone, it means the one I love does not love me back”, he murmured and Evergreen sighed.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s true…” she agreed. “You had to know that too, I’m really sorry, Freed.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It’</span><span>s alright, you mean</span><span>t</span><span> well”, Freed smiled patting Evergreen’s hand</span><span>. “But things are different now. I can’t even remember </span><span>him and I don’t feel those feelings you’ve said I have. I can’t remember his face, whoever it might be and I believe that’s for the best. Since he doesn’t love me, this memory loss has at least one bright side and it might help me.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Freed…”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You said I was interested of that man </span><span>a</span><span> long time ago </span><span>already</span><span>? Why have I been pinning after someone for so long?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Because you can’t erase love”, Evergreen said. “You might not remember right now, but I’m sure you still love him. And it’s not like he has </span><span>ever turned you down, you never told him how you feel.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I still think this is for the best. There must be a reason why I haven’t told him. He might not be gay.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You can’t know if he might like you or not if you never tell him. He might even </span><span>love you back</span><span>.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Even if I would remember him, I don’t think anything would change. I would remember the reason why I haven’t talked with him about this and I would decide not to say anything again. This is my opportunity to finally let go.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Evergreen huffed, looking at the rune mage who sipped his tea. His tone had been adamant, but she could hear this wasn’t an easy decision to make.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>We’ll see what will happen”, she smiled.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m not going to even think about love or dating or anything. Right now is not the right time for something like that.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Fine. But once your memories come back, you will remember your feelings, </span><span>Runt.</span><span>”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>So let me enjoy this moment when I don’t need to torment myself because of my foolish feelings towards someone who won’t love me”, Freed said and it was obvious he wasn’t going to continue this conversation.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Evergreen took </span>
  <span>h</span>
  <span>er</span>
  <span> tea. Freed might not want to talk about it, but it wasn’t over yet. Love didn’t simply work with logic.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>Darkness landed over Magnolia as sun went down, but the town was still quite lively after that. Lamps were lit, streets were bright and everyone </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> getting last things they needed before night would finally come.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed walked down the street without any actual destination where to go. He just needed some time alone. In the guild there were still lots of members partying and there was no silence anywhere. He just followed the street, keeping in mind where he was and in which way was Laxus’ house. He might as well just go there once he was ready with whatever it was that he was seeking out here.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed walked past a bar, hearing yelling and he stopped to listen. He didn’t remember this place and he didn’t know these people, but he wondered how often he might have walked past here. Maybe he even visited that bar or some of the shops here?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He continued walking and finally he ended in </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> park. It was dark so there wasn’t really much to see, but that was fine as he followed the path that was still lit with lamps. From somewhere distant he heard the bells of the cathedral and again something was trying to push its way to his mind. He just couldn’t figure out what it was. There was only flashes like lightning and that was all he could remember.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed stopped as he came to </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> pond. Since it was so dark and the light of lamps carried only so far, it looked like the pond simply disappeared in shadows and then suddenly he could see tips of trees against the sky. He looked around but saw no benches nearby to sit down. Guess he should consider going back anyway, he would just make others worry for nothing.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The rune mage jolted when suddenly he heard how the sand of the path was slightly rustling. It wasn’t like someone was walking on it, it was a sound made when someone accidentally </span>
  <span>took</span>
  <span> a misstep.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Who’s there?” he asked with a frown. It was obvious someone was staying close, but was trying to keep distance so he wouldn’t notice. And he probably wouldn’t have noticed unless that mistake. “I know you’re there”, Freed warned landing his hand on the hilt of his sword.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Calm down, Freed”, he heard a grunt and he recognized the voice, letting go of his sword.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus stepped away from the shadows, closer to Freed who was not really surprised – he wondered why? - but he was a bit confused.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Why </span><span>are</span><span> you sneaking around?” he asked. “There was no need for that, you could have just announced you’re here and join me.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You looked like you were thinking something, I thought you might not want company”, Laxus muttered and he stopped beside Freed, looking at the pond. “This park always </span><span>feels</span><span> a lot smaller when it’s dark.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Really?” Freed asked lifting his eyebrows. “Most people think just the other way around. How the darkness makes everything seem like it never ends.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I feel like it corners me and won’t give me any space to move.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I guess you can think it that way too”, Freed chuckled and he looked over the pond. “I didn’t know you were here, you must have escaped that party as well? I wouldn’t have bothered you if I knew you wanted to come here and enjoy peace.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Nah, I wasn’t here -” Laxus said and bit his tongue.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You weren’t here? Surely you didn’t just follow me?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Hey, you left without saying a thing”, Laxus snapped looking at his old friend. “I thought you might wander off somewhere without even thinking and wouldn’t find your way back.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I was keeping an eye out so I would find my way back either to the guild or back </span><span>to</span><span> your house”, Freed assured and Laxus huffed. “So were you stalking me the whole time?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m not Juvia.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>What?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Never mind. I wasn’t stalking, I just… I was just making sure everything was okay.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I understand”, Freed nodded and he smirked. “Stalker”, he chuckled and Laxus growled annoyed.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Shut up, asshole”, he </span><span>said</span><span>. “Whatever, get lost and drown in a pond, see if I care.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m sorry”, Freed said with a laugh. “It was very thoughtful of you, Laxus”, he smiled patting Laxus’ shoulder. “Thank you for being such a good friend even if my situation is what it is right now. You’re already letting me stay with you in your house and you’re even making sure I will find my way back and won’t accidentally do something </span><span>ridiculous</span><span>.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus murmured something and he was glad it was dark enough so Freed couldn’t see the tiny hint of blush on his face. God he was acting like an idiot.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Bickslow and Evergreen are worried too”, he said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>And I’m grateful that they’re helping me as well”, Freed nodded. “I’ve been blessed with good friends. But I’m impressed, you can walk surprisingly quietly considering your size.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah”, Laxus said scratching his neck. Shit, he couldn’t tell Freed he actually didn’t even need to see the rune mage, he could just follow his scent. “It’s all about how you walk and stuff like that… Being patient and good with directions so… What?” he asked when seeing Freed frown like he was thinking something.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m not sure…” the green haired man said slowly. “For some reason I suddenly </span><span>got a mental image</span><span> of Bickslow and Evergreen laughing hard.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>For fuck’s sake”, Laxus snarled irritated. He could actually imagine that too and it made him more </span><span>annoyed</span><span>! “Whatever, it doesn’t matter. I just made sure you’re okay. I can go away if you want.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>No, this is nice”, Freed assured. “It’s not like I didn’t want to see anyone, it was just starting to get a bit too rowdy there, loud noises still make my head ache a bit.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Your head hurts?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Nothing alarming. Let’s continue walking”, Freed suggested and the Thunder God nodded, starting to walk just beside Freed. “Do we come here often?” Freed asked looking at the nearby trees. It </span><span>seemed</span><span> they were oak trees.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Sometimes I guess, never really thought how often we visit places”, Laxus said. “We don’t usually have anything to do here. Bickslow wants to be there where things </span><span>happen</span><span>, Evergreen goes shopping or in a coffee house if she wants to relax and you go in a library.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Where do you go?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Me? I hit a bar if I’ve got nothing to do.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>And then sometimes I get so drunk one of you three have to come and get me and I pray every time it’s not Ever who’s coming.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>She can be a bit scary if she so wants, huh?” Freed said amused and Laxus nodded.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>More like terrifying if she’s angry because she had to wake up to carry </span><span>home</span><span> some drunken jackass”, he snorted.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Porlyusica scary?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That old hag has her own league, you can’t compare them.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I guess you’re right…”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Silence landed and they just followed the path, enjoying the cool air of the evening. Freed suddenly stopped when he heard splashing of water and he looked around. Laxus stopped as well when noticing what the rune mage was doing.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s a nearby fountain”, he explained as he recognized the noise. “It’s right behind those bushes.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed moved without thinking and the lightning dragon slayer huffed, following after </span>
  <span>him</span>
  <span>. They went around the bushes and came to a nice looking area with a big fountain. There were empty benches, a few garbage cans, flowerbeds and the fountain itself was so big you could practically swim in it.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I hope you’re not thinking about going in?” Laxus said with a chuckle. “It’s too cold.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Of course not”, Freed laughed. “I know it’s not meant for swimming. I just felt like I almost remembered something”, he said looking at the big fountain. “I don’t know what, though…”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You’ve been here before. We’ve been here before all of us. Maybe you were remembering one of those times?”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed frowned and he tried to think. What was it?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I feel like it’s not a pleasant memory…” he muttered.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>And I think I was alone. I feel like I was sad about something”, Freed sighed closing his eyes and he tried to force his brain to remember more. “It was dark like now, only a few lamps were on… I guess I was waiting someone.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>A date?” Laxus asked and his voice got a bit snarling without him even noticing it. Damn! He was being ridiculous but he really hated to imagine Freed waiting here for a date.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>If it was, I was stood up”, Freed said shaking his head. “I don’t really know what happened. Maybe it isn’t an important memory.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He huffed crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Maybe Ever really was right…” he muttered.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>About what?” Laxus asked confused.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>She said there is someone I love.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus lifted his eyebrows and he looked at Freed. This was the first time he heard anything about that. Freed never spoke about his personal matters to anyone. </span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Apparently it’s not mutual”, Freed </span><span>continued</span><span> matter in </span><span>factly.</span><span> “And I don’t even remember their name or face. She claims to know this all even though I’ve never said anything to her.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>She’s good at finding out things when she wants”, Laxus huffed. “You suppose it was that person who stood you up?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I really don’t know and I told Ever that even if I would remember </span><span>them</span><span>, I wouldn’t do a thing.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You won’t?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s right. I still can’t believe I have actually been loving someone for so long even though it would never work.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m not really an expert here, but how can you know it won’t work?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It’s only logical. Apparently I’ve been in love with that person for years. Why haven’t I said something? There must be a good reason for that”, Freed said. “I don’t remember that reason, but I believe it must be a good reason. I can’t say I know myself well right now, but I’ve learned to consider myself as a rational man.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’d say that’s pretty accurate”, Laxus smirked. “Though you do have your own weird traits too”, he said and Freed chuckled.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m sure I have”, he said and Laxus smiled. It almost felt like normal, talking with Freed like this.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Don’t worry too much”, he said patting Freed’s shoulder. “You’ll remember everything.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s what everyone keeps saying”, Freed said. “Even though it’s not actually that sure I will ever get my memories back.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus huffed and he looked at the fountain right behind the rune mage. He smirked slightly and gave him a push, making Freed yelp and with a big splash he landed in the water. Laxus laughed when looking at that stunned face once Freed sat up, his green hair glued to his face and his red coat was dripping wet.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>What was that about?” Freed asked confused and a bit angry. The water was cold!</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Even if you’ve lost your memories, you still tend to think too much”, Laxus said crossing his arms. “Listen, don’t hop too quick into conclusions. Don’t start talking like you’ll never get better. It’s really annoying, you know? You’re not alone, we’ll all make sure you’ll get your memories back no matter what it </span><span>takes</span><span>.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed huffed wiping some water from his face and then he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I understand”, he said. “I’ll try to be less negative about this. I know you’re all helping me”, he smiled and Laxus nodded, holding out his hand to help the rune mage up from the fountain.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed took the offered hand and he yanked, making Laxus yelp as the Thunder God fell right in the water with a big splash.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>That was just childish”, he said his blond hair slick against his face.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You’re the one who started this”, Freed laughed and he stood up. “And it feels unfair if I have to be the only one to walk back home with wet clothes.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I guess I deserved that”, Laxus said and he got up as well. They both managed to get out from the fountain and they felt the cold breeze of the night biting them. “We better walk fast”, Laxus grunted taking off his big coat and Freed did the same to his red coat.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You’re right”, the green haired man nodded and they started walking. “Thank you for cheering me up, Laxus.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>No problem, Freed.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You were really kind. Almost cute.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Shut up, I’m not cute.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You’re right. You’re a very lovable asshole”, Freed laughed and Laxus rolled his eyes.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Let’s just go home, I’m freezing”, he grumbled, but at the same time he felt weirdly happy when Freed called him cute. It wasn’t the first time Freed called him that, saying he was a lot more cute than he gave himself credit but he just didn’t believe that. Had he always felt like this when Freed said that? No matter what, he did like it and it made the walk back home a lot more tolerable.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Freed sighed happily when he got out from the warm shower, not feeling cold anymore. Laxus took a shower first while Freed took care of their clothes and when the blond was ready, it was his turn.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed brushed his hair carefully, tied it up and wrapped a bandage around his head. The wound looked a lot smaller and better already all thanks to Wendy, but it was better be careful. It would still take a few more days healing before the wound would be gone. The rune mage took his bathrobe from the wall and wrapped it around him, stepping out of the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He looked around but didn’t see Laxus. He wasn’t sitting in the living room or in the kitchen and he doubted he would be already in bed. It might be dark outside, but it wasn’t yet late.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Laxus?” he said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Out here”, he heard a voice and Freed noticed that the backdoor was open.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He went outside to the small patio where Laxus was sitting on stairs in his own black bathrobe.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Doesn’t feel that cold anymore when you don’t need to wear wet clothes”, the man chuckled and Freed sat down too. “It’s </span><span>a</span><span> quite warm </span><span>night</span><span> actually.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s true”, he nodded. “Oh, you made tea”, he smiled when he noticed the tray.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah, I don’t think it’s good, never really managed to learn how to brew good tea but it’s something”, Laxus said giving Freed a cup. “Keeping warm enough. How’s your head? Still hurts?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>No, I think that cold water in the fountain helped with it”, Freed smirked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I should become a doctor then”, Laxus laughed.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I think it requires more than just a skill to shove people in a fountain.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You might be right, I guess I just have to settle with being a mage.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed looked at Laxus.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Funny”, he said while thinking about it.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>What?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You’re a mage too”, Freed explained and chuckled when looking at the little yard. There were bushes all around and a few trees, even some flowers but it was clear Laxus wasn’t a gardener. “Of course you are, you belong to a mage guild after all.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus looked at the green haired man and he was a bit alarmed. Now he was cursing himself that he blurted that out.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah”, he muttered. “That’s true.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I haven’t even thought it yet what all magic users Fairy Tail has. I’ve seen some of them using their magic, like Natsu and Gray. They seem to fight a lot.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>True, it’s so damn annoying sometimes.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Despite that, it looks like they’re really good friends.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Can’t deny that. There’s even rumors that they’re actually lovers.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>What?” Freed asked amused, looking at Laxus. “Are you serious?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>People talk”, Laxus shrugged. He was also aware of what they whispered about him and Freed. Until now he had just thought they were joking and never thought much about it, but now… “Well they are pretty close.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s true”, Freed nodded and imagined Natsu and Gray together. It would be a lot easier if he could actually remember more than just their names and faces. “Do you think it’s true?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Doesn’t matter what I think. It’s their business. If they’re lovers, good for them. If they’re not, that’s fine too.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I agree. So you believe friends can become lovers? Not everyone thinks like that.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Why wouldn’t it work?” Laxus blurted before he even realized. “It’s good if friends can become lovers, right? They know each other well and I think the one you’re dating should also be one of your closest friends, not just a partner. If someone is against it, the hell with them, it has nothing to do with them.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>They went silent and Laxus was actually shocked because of what he said. He didn’t mean to talk </span>
  <span>that</span>
  <span> much, but it just poured out. Like he needed a reason to defend himself… Because of what? Did he actually feel he had a reason to defend himself, because he had these new – but still confusing – feelings towards Freed? His good old friend with who he had traveled a lot and gone through all kinds of things…</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed looked Laxus quietly, seeing how those orange eyes were slightly wide and the blond was clearly thinking something.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I have a feeling I poked something that isn’t really my business”, he finally said. “I’m sorry if it upset you.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>No, it’s nothing like that”, Laxus quickly said waving his hand. “I was just… A bit surprised, thinking maybe Gray and Natsu really are dating but haven’t just told us”, he lied, but he knew his tone wasn’t really convincing.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Alright…” Freed nodded, deciding that he probably shouldn’t push Laxus more.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>They just sat there, listening to noises the town made when it was getting ready for the night.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Hey.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yes, Laxus?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Do you think they should do it?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Do what?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Date each other.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>If that’s what they want there shouldn’t be anything wrong with it”, Freed said sipping his tea and looking at one of the apple trees. </span><span>For some reason, he had a feeling Laxus wasn’t talking about Natsu and Gray anymore.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>What if they’re afraid </span><span>of</span><span> what other people might think?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I don’t know… I guess it’s natural that they would be nervous about it, even if they knew people would be happy for them. I can’t say they would definitely all be happy for them but for some reason I can’t imagine anything else.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>They would be happy for them”, Laxus nodded. “They might be surprised at first, but happy. I’m sure of it.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Silence landed again and they kept drinking their tea, looking at the yard together. Laxus noticed he had started to silently stomp his leg against the stairs where they were sitting and he huffed. Usually they could handle silence well with Freed, but now it felt weird and he didn’t like it. He felt restless and not sure what he should do.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>There was a little part of him that was quietly suggesting he should just tell Freed what he was thinking. What he had been feeling lately. Bickslow said he should just ask Freed out if he wanted, but it wasn’t that simple. He didn’t want to hurt the rune mage or… Maybe even disgust him. Maybe Freed would find it simply too weird?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus sighed rubbing his face. Why was everything suddenly so fucking confusing?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Are you tired?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>What?” Laxus asked looking at Freed.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It is starting to get late”, Freed said putting his empty cup on the tray. “Or perhaps you want to watch the lacrimavision for a while in peace. I think I could go to bed”, the man decided getting up and Laxus did the same.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Uh… Yeah, I think I’ll do that”, he grunted. “Are you sure it won’t bother you?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yes, </span><span>don’t worry”, Freed nodded and they went inside.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>They put the cups and the tray away.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Well then, good night Laxus”, Freed smiled.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah, good night Freed”, Laxus said and he looked how Freed went to the door, opened it and went in.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>In two seconds he came out.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Wrong door”, he said slightly embarrassed and Laxus chuckled. Damn that was cute.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>If you want, you can stay with me and watch the show”, he said before thinking and almost bit his tongue.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>But it did make Freed to stop, is hand almost on he handle. He seemed to be thinking and Laxus felt a bit hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I guess I can stay up a little longer”, the rune mage finally nodded. “I’m not yet that tired.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Just a little while, it might be fun”, Laxus said and they went back to the living room. “We did watch shows and movies together sometimes.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m sure of that”, Freed smiled and they sat down on the couch. “What are we watching now then?”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus </span>
  <span>gave an approximate description</span>
  <span> about the show and what was in it. It wasn’t anything super interesting, but it was nice to watch. It was a perfect show when you didn’t want to think too much </span>
  <span>and </span>
  <span>just watch what stupid things people did. And it was fun. They were talking together and Laxus enjoyed it. Without them even noticing, two hours passed just like that.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>They had been silent for a while already and Laxus looked how two idiots were trying rope walking and of course it didn’t end well. He was surprised when suddenly he felt weight against him and he looked down at Freed who was leaning against him. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>is heart started racing and it surprised him more than he could imagine.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Then he noticed Freed’s mouth was slightly open and a small drip of drool was slowly rolling down his chin. </span>
  <span>The man was in a deep sleep.</span>
  <span> Laxus cussed and felt how his cheeks blushed. For a second he actually thought Freed had just spontaneously leaned against him and they might end up cuddling.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Why was he so damn disappointed when it wasn’t true?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Fuck…” Laxus muttered rubbing his face. He was screwed.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>It was getting brighter and brighter every minute, every hour. Laxus was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling like he had done for hours already. He had managed to sleep somewhat, but his sleep was so light he actually woke up in an instant the sun was up. It was definitely something he did not do often.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He just laid still, listening carefully what was happening. He heard earlier how Freed woke up and was moving around in the house. </span>
  <span>He and</span>
  <span> his dragon slayer ears… He definitely didn’t mean to listen what the rune mage was doing, but he couldn’t just fall asleep and part of him was a bit worried too. What if Freed might do something weird?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus listened how Freed did something in the bathroom, probably brushed his teeth and shaved and normal things like that. After he was done it sounded like the man went to the kitchen. Huh, he was barefooted, he could hear his steps against the wooden floor. Usually Freed preferred using slippers so his feet wouldn’t get cold. And why did he know that?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus grunted rubbing his face and his eyes felt dry because of just staring at the ceiling for hours. He was tired yet he couldn’t sleep. He felt uneasy and quite frankly he was a bit scared because it felt like during all these hours awake he found himself thinking only about Freed.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Mostly he thought about last night, them talking at the patio, then watching the lacrimavision together. How the swordsman fell asleep… Laxus had waited at least an hour, watching the show alone and hoping that maybe Freed might wake up on his own but of course that didn’t happen. What it was he wanted to happen at that point? He wasn’t sure. Did he want to talk, cuddle, ask if Freed…</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>No no, he wouldn’t have gone </span>
  <span>as</span>
  <span> far as asking if Freed wanted to come in his room instead of the guest room, not even if they were just sleeping. He was definitely not ready for something like that yet, he was still too confused because of all this. And there was no reason to ponder what might’ve happened, he had to carry Freed in the guest room in the end and the man didn’t even wake up. For a tiny moment he had lingered beside the bed, maybe still waiting if Freed might wake up and say something, but that didn’t happen and he had to return to his chamber in the darkness alone.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Damn he was acting ridiculous.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>For a while now </span>
  <span>Laxus</span>
  <span> had listened how Freed was obviously making coffee or tea. He had also put a frying pan on </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> stove and slowly Laxus </span>
  <span>started to smell</span>
  <span> something good. Eggs and bacon. So Freed decided to try cooking, it was a good thing he was awake just in case.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus grunted and he finally got up, taking his pants and pulled them on. Then he opened the door just in time to hear a clink and a crash and he dashed in the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>What happened?” he asked looking around when he got in the kitchen.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It’s alright, everything is fine”, Freed quickly assured as he was picking up pieces of a teacup he had accidentally dropped on the floor. “Watch out for shards, I’ll clean them.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You’re telling me to watch out?” Laxus asked looking at the rune mage and Freed straightened his back, looking confused.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>What?” he asked. “I’m careful.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I just… You… At least I’m wearing something more than just an apron”, Laxus said, looking at Freed who actually wasn’t wearing anything else but a black apron he had found.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>At first Freed looked at him like he didn’t understand what he said, then his eyes slightly widened and he looked down, realizing Laxus was right.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh shit, I don’t know what I was thinking”, he said and quickly dropped the shards in an empty bowl on the table. “Or maybe I wasn’t even thinking, I just got up and didn’t even realize… Yes, I wasn’t thinking at all”, Freed sighed and Laxus got a little bit amused when seeing how he blushed. “Don’t step in the kitchen, I’ll clean right away when I come back”, Freed assured.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Okay”, Laxus said with a chuckle as Freed quickly ran past him. He got a really good view of his lean but muscular back, long legs, definitely great ass and </span><span><em>why the hell</em></span><span> were his eyes following after Freed?!</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus sighed rubbing his face again. Wait… If Freed said he wasn’t thinking, it meant he just let himself do what he would normally do? Did… Did Freed walk around naked at home when he was alone? At least in mornings, maybe sitting down, reading </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> newspaper while drinking coffee…</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus almost got scared when suddenly all kinds of images poured in his head how Freed might look like and he felt tingling down in his pants. </span>
  <span>Was he getting aroused when imagining Freed naked?</span>
  <span> No! It was definitely just a morning wood! He quickly shoved away those dirty thoughts and went to the bathroom before Freed could see his confused and </span>
  <span>blushing</span>
  <span> face. He did not want to try and explain why he looked like that.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Bicks, I need to talk with you.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>What, now? Aren’t you gonna go with Freed and Wendy to the infirmary?” the seith mage asked confused.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>They had arrived </span>
  <span>at</span>
  <span> the guild house and Laxus looked how Freed and Wendy were talking while walking up the stairs towards the infirmary.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>No, I want to talk, now”, Laxus ordered with a growl.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Hmm? What is this that I hear?” Evergreen chuckled leaning closer and Bickslow snickered while Laxus rolled his eyes. “Are you hiding something from me?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Ever, this has nothing to do with you”, Laxus grunted. “So back off.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Like you could keep any secrets from me, Laxus”, Evergreen just smirked </span><span>fixing</span><span> her glasses. “I’ll dig up all the information I want. Is it about Freed?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Shut up, witch.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Cruel. Is it something that might’ve happened yesterday when Freed left and you ran after him? I heard you were seen together…”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Don’t answer, baby”, Bickslow said to Laxus.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Who the hell would care even if we were seen?” the Thunder God </span><span>said narrowing his eyes</span><span>.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It’s not that it’s </span><span>something</span><span> big, but after what Bickslow told me -”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I </span><span>said</span><span> nothing!” Bickslow cried out loud.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>What did you say?” Laxus snarled looking at Bickslow who raised his hands.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I told nothing! She’s lying!” he exclaimed quickly.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You babbled everything to me instantly”, Evergreen giggled mischievously.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I did not! Don’t try to kill me!”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>We’re innocent!” ‘babies’ screamed.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You can just as well tell me </span><span><em>everything</em></span><span>”, Evergreen smiled innocently to Laxus.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Just so you know, no matter what Bickslow says I don’t know what it is that I’m feeling and it might be nothing at all”, Laxus growled looking at the fairy mage whose eyes widened.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Now you’ve done it, baby…” Bickslow sighed w</span><span>hile facepalming.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh I. Am. </span><span><em>GOOD</em></span><span>!” Evergreen smirked bouncing up from her chair. “You have feelings -!”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>NO!” Laxus roared and the whole hall went silent because of that.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Everyone looked confused, maybe even slightly nervous because of what was happening suddenly. Laxus swallowed his anger, glaring at others and they quickly just continued with whatever they had been doing. But there were murmurs now, everyone wondering what the hell was wrong with Laxus and why he had been acting so weird lately.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus grunted and he glared at Evergreen.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>If you say anything about this to anyone, you will regret it”, he said with low voice. “And I’m only warning you once.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Okay, okay”, Evergreen said and she chuckled. “So it is true?” she asked and Laxus thought she was way too excited.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I don’t know”, he muttered.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Did you talk with him, baby?” Bickslow asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Of course not! How the hell am I supposed to talk about this with him if I don’t even know what this is?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>So what exactly did happen then?” Evergreen asked and they sat down again. After making sure no one was listening, Laxus explained them everything.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>It felt good to discuss about this with Evergreen and Bickslow. They might tease him about this but he knew they would listen and help him. Whatever this thing was he was feeling, they would help him to understand it.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>When he finished, Bickslow and Evergreen exchanged that really annoying look.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>And I can’t talk with Freed about this because it would be wrong”, Laxus grunted. “He doesn’t remember me and let’s not forget that he’s in love with someone.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh so he told you?” Ever said and </span><span>s</span><span>he was a bit surprised. Did Laxus really </span><span>not</span><span> realize the situation?</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah, when we went to the </span><span>fountain, he remembered something. It was something how he had been there before, feeling sad because he was stood up by his date – Ow!” he </span><span>said</span><span> when Evergreen slapped his arm. “What the hell?” he snarled annoyed.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Sorry, I thought there was a </span><span>fly</span><span>”, Evergreen just said and Bickslow snickered.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Come to think of it, you did mention something about Freed being in love earlier”, Laxus grunted. “How do you know about that?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Because we’re close and I can read him better than you two.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>So who’s the guy he’s in love with?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m not gonna tell you”, Evergreen huffed crossing </span><span>her</span><span> arms and a vein started to throb in Laxus’ forehead. “Why do you even care?” Evergreen asked smugly.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I don’t really”, Laxus huffed, but he looked away. “Is he someone from the guild?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I think you care a lot more than you’re telling us, baby”, Bickslow grinned. “We’re on your side, we’ll help you.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I don’t need any help.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I disagree”, Evergreen said. “</span><span>Or are you planning to just sit here and watch how someone else seduces Freed?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Why are we talking about this like I’m about to confess Freed something that might not be true at all?” Laxus growled angrily. “He would hate me later if I used this situation. He loves someone.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Why are you so unbelievably </span><span><em>stupid</em></span><span>?” Evergreen groaned with a voice full of pain.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Excuse me?” Laxus frowned.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Sorry, it’s nothing. Anyway, it’s okay”, the fairy mage assured looking at those orange eyes and she smiled. “Trust me. Just… See what happens. You don’t need to do anything huge, just go out and have some pizza together or whatever. Talk with him.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus grunted and he noticed Freed and Wendy standing at the top of the stairs, talking. It seemed like Freed could finally get rid of the bandages.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus’ heart jumped a little bit. Could he really ask Freed out? They were old friends, really good friends, could it really work? What if it wouldn’t work and they wouldn’t be able to just return back to </span>
  <span>being just</span>
  <span> friends? He would never want to lose Freed. He had always thought Freed would be here, just beside him, help him when needed and all… He wasn’t sure if he could take it if that changed.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>But what if it didn’t change? That was a thought what made Laxus’ heart race and he felt… Odd. Like hopeful and scared at the same time. He wanted it to happen, but he was worried if it could ever happen.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>It simply sounded too amazing for him to believe it could actually happen. It was scary how much </span>
  <span>he</span>
  <span> wished it could happen.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Holidays everyone! ^^ Thanks for reading this story, commenting it and giving kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freed was walking outside at the yard, just looking around and trying to remember something. Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen were inside as he had asked them to give him some time alone. They looked worried, but agreed that Freed should have some time alone if he so wanted. Ever since he came back after the accident, someone was constantly followig after him and usually that someone was Laxus. He had no idea how it was possible, but it almost seemed like the man knew exactly where he was even if he couldn’t see him.</p><p>Freed huffed, walking under some old trees. It wasn’t that he hated it when his friends took care of him, of course he was grateful. But sometimes it just felt like it would be better if he could walk around alone. He only wanted to explore this big yard, he wasn’t going to the town.</p><p>
  <span>The swordsman stepped beside a tall fence, touching it gently. It seemed like it was mostly built there to protect the city. There were dummies for practice, so mages probably used this area to </span>
  <span>train</span>
  <span> their skills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freed walked forward, leaving the area and he ended up to the swimming pool. Right now it was empty and all water was drained. Freed frowned, touching his chin with his finger and he tried to remember. It felt like he could remember something from here… But it was a memory full of fear. It was like some sort of horrendous creature was swimming right in front of him.</span>
</p><p>Freed shuddered and he left the swimming pool, not really interested to remember more. Instead he now walked towards some sort of a stage. He guessed it was built for some performances the guild members might do. Freed just hummed, looking around without any hurry.</p><p>”Hey, nerd.”</p><p>”What?” Freed asked surprised and confused, turning his head. He saw a tall, strong looking man with wild raven hair. He wasn’t sure if he had met that man yet…</p><p>”You don’t usually walk around here, you’re not too interested about performances”, the man said and Freed noticed a guitar he was holding. ”Or maybe you’re planning some sort of ridiculous and pompous panegyric to that electric eel?” the man laughed.</p><p>His laughter subsided as he noticed Freed wasn’t saying anything back to him. That was a bit weird, usually the rune mage was fast to defend Laxus immediately and it was quite fun to tease him about it.</p><p>Right now Freed just looked back, confused and like he had no idea what he was talking about.</p><p>”Oh shit, right”, the man grunted. ”They did mention something about someone losing their memory. So it was you, huh? Sorry that happened.”</p><p>”It’s fine”, Freed nodded. ”I don’t think I have seen you yet here.”</p><p>”Yeah, I came back yesterday with Lily. My name’s Gajeel Redfox, does it ring any bells?” Gajeel asked and Freed shut his eyes for a moment.</p><p>There was a silence, until he shook his head.</p><p>”Nothing at all, I’m sorry”, he said.</p><p>”That was almost rude”, Gajeel snorted amused. ”So what the hell are you doing here anyway, it’s my usual time for practice so you better find another place.”</p><p>”No, I wasn’t here for anything like that”, Freed assured. ”I was just walking around and seeing if I could maybe remember something.”</p><p>”Oh. I thought you would stay close to Sparky and the rest of the Thunder Dorks now.”</p><p>”I suppose we’re not very good friends”, Freed said with a frown.</p><p>”What?” Gajeel asked stepping up on the stage.</p><p>”The way you’re speaking.”</p><p>”Oh that, I talk like that to everyone. Don’t worry, we’re friends. We have to be since we share the same family”, Gajeel smirked looking at the guild house.</p><p>”I see”, Freed said and he felt more ease now. Gajeel was an interesting character, he had to admit it.</p><p>He looked how the man sat down and tuned his guitar. He might look like a brute and talk like a jerk, but Freed was impressed how gently he hold the instrument in his big hands. For some reason, Gajeel reminded him of someone but he couldn’t figure out who.</p><p>Freed turned around, ready to leave.</p><p>”Hey, Freed.”</p><p>He looked back at Gajeel.</p><p>”Yes?”</p><p>”If you’re not busy, would you want to hear a song?” Gajeel smirked, sitting down on a stool.</p><p>”Oh”, Freed said slightly surprised. ”Well, if you want me to stay.”</p><p>”You might not remember my name or anything else, but I bet you can remember my songs”, Gajeel laughed and he started playing the guitar.</p><p>Freed kept a perfect poker face, listening how Gajeel started singing. He wasn’t really good, but he was giving it his all and obviously enjoyed it. It was quite admirable. But it didn’t make him any better singer.</p><p>
  <span>But Freed stayed, </span>
  <span>though he wasn’t sure if it was because of bravery or </span>
  <span>just his</span>
  <span> stubbornness. He kept thinking about how Gajeel reminded him of someone… But who? And how? He didn’t really look like anyone </span>
  <span>else</span>
  <span> in the guild. Was it because of his manners or something else?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or… Could it be…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freed frowned when remembering what Evergreen said. But somehow it just didn’t feel like it would fit. He looked at the man with metal piercings and dark hair and he couldn’t really imagine himself liking Gajeel that way. </span>
  <span>He didn’t seem like a bad man, he was actually a really interesting personality, but he couldn’t imagine them being in a relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that the reason why he had never confessed his feelings to </span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>he man he had loved for so long? He had heard love wasn’t rational, so he might actually be in love with someone who wouldn’t feel like a good match for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gajeel stopped playing the instrument and he smirked.</span>
</p><p>“<span>What do you think?” he asked.</span></p><p>“<span>It was good”, Freed said with a small applause.</span></p><p>“<span>I thought so”, Gajeel laughed. “I’m gonna play this tonight for others too. I made it for Levy. You know, that little shrimp with blue hair? Cute little thing.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Ah, the reason. Freed could understand it now perfectly why things </span>
  <span>w</span>
  <span>ouldn’t</span>
  <span> work out with them.</span>
</p><p>“<span>I met her”, Freed nodded. “</span><span>She is a nice girl.”</span></p><p>“<span>Damn right she is. You guys </span><span>might</span> <span>sometimes</span><span> spend hours in a library together, translating texts and so on.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Gajeel looked at Freed who was confused because of the look.</span>
</p><p>“<span>You… Do remember </span><span>you’re</span><span>…” he asked, looking a bit uneasy. At first Freed didn’t know what he meant but then he realized.</span></p><p>“<span>I do remember I’m gay”, he chuckled crossing his arms. “</span><span>And i</span><span>t does seem true </span><span>that</span><span> you all know it </span><span>as well</span><span>.”</span></p><p>“<span>Not like we care.”</span></p><p>“<span>I know. So you don’t need to worry at all, </span><span>I won’t go after your girlfriend.”</span></p><p>“<span>It’s not like she’s my girlfriend…” Gajeel muttered with a small blush. “Sorry, you guys just look so close.”</span></p><p>“<span>I understand why you’re worried. I promise you I won’t even try to court her, she is just a friend.”</span></p><p>“<span>Yeah, I know”, Gajeel said with a smile. “You might be a bit weird, </span><span>but you won’t make promises you’re not gonna keep.”</span></p><p>“<span>Weird?”</span></p><p>“<span>You know,</span><span> with adoring Sparky </span><span>so much</span><span> and all,</span> <span>calling him Thunder God -”</span></p><p>“<span>Thunder God?” Freed asked and he was </span><span>puzzled. “And who is Sparky?”</span></p><p>“<span>Oh, you don’t know?” Gajeel asked lifting his eyebrows. “Shit, I guess you better learn these things from your team. I don’t want to say anything I shouldn’t.”</span></p><p>“<span>Why shouldn’t you say something?”</span></p><p>“<span>I’m not gonna say anything more, you guys are </span><span>totally</span><span> nuts with how much you protect each other. If I accidentally say something I shouldn’t, that puppet master and medusa </span><span>will kick my ass immediately. Not to mention Laxus and I hate to admit it but that guy is freakishly strong, like a monster.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Freed’s eyes widened slightly. A monster. He almost heard roars and smelled how something was burning because of lightning. But what was it?</span>
</p><p>“<span>Can you tell me what happened in the Kardia Cathedral?” the swordsman asked, looking how Gajeel hopped down from the stage.</span></p><p>“<span>Nope, not gonna happen”, he declined, “You should ask that from Laxus”, he said and started to walk back to their guild house.</span></p><p>
  <span>Freed was left behind with even more questions. But Laxus said he didn’t know what it was Freed was trying to remember. Was he lying? He didn’t want to believe that, but what if it was something Laxus didn’t want to talk about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and continued his walk. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>Laxus stepped up the stairs to the next floor and stopped, trying to think if it really was the best option for him to do what he was about to do. He felt so stupid, but he had to admit it: he couldn’t figure it out by himself what he should do. Evergreen and Bickslow weren’t really helping, not as much as he had hoped they would but in a way he could get it why they couldn’t help. Laxus could guess it that they knew something he didn’t know, but they must have a reason why they couldn’t share that information with him.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The Thunder God looked out from a window near the stairs and he happened to see Freed who was walking around the yard. The rune mage looked like he was deep in his thoughts, obviously doing his best to remember whatever he could.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus huffed amused when Freed stopped, looked around, started walking and stopped again. He had no idea what was moving in that green haired head, but he bet no one could ever say what the hell Freed was thinking. Not because the man was obviously genius, but because sometimes Freed could surprise with some weird little things he did suddenly without any warning or explanation.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus snorted when he saw how Freed suddenly took a turn without stopping, only to turn back and all the time holding his chin like he was really thinking about something. Then he finally stopped and suddenly took off his belt and coat.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>H-hey!” Laxus </span><span>shouted</span><span> jumping to the window. “Bicks! Ever!” he yelled over the railing and immediately Bickslow and Evergreen snapped their attention towards him. “Go fetch that airhead!” he ordered pointing outside.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yes sir!” Bickslow smirked and they flew out in an instant.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus grunted looking back outside. Thankfully Freed had only taken off his coat, but why the hell did he do that? He lifted it up and looked at it like he was trying to figure out something. Soon </span>
  <span>Laxus</span>
  <span> saw Bickslow and Evergreen who arrived to the rune mage, surprising him.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus sighed rubbing his face and he left the window, walking in </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> hallway. At least now there was no danger that Freed might strip all his clothes off or something and after what happened this morning Laxus was pretty sure the risk of Freed doing that was definitely plausible.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the right door, knocking it.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Come in”, he heard </span><span>a</span><span> familiar voice and grunted, turning the knob. “Oh, Laxus, what a surprise”, Makarov said lifting his eyebrows as he was sitting behind his desk.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Don’t pretend like you were doing something”, Laxus said closing the door.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I don’t remember even trying to pretend”, Makarov chuckled.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He hummed when looking at his grandson who slumped on the little couch in the office, not even looking at him. For a moment there was silence, the old master of Fairy Tail just waiting when Laxus might want to speak. Obviously there was something he needed to talk about and it had to be something he wasn’t really comfortable talking about since the younger man kept staring at a window.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Makarov sighed and he leaned back on his chair.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Sunny day, isn’t it?” he said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Seems so.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Here I thought it might rain in the morning but then it didn’t.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Although who knows, it might rain later.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>So we’re actually going to have a conversation about the current weather?” Laxus asked annoyed, finally looking at his grandfather.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>How am I supposed to know if you want to talk about the weather or something else? You suddenly walk in looking like you want to talk but don’t say a thing”, Makarov said crossing his arms. “Might as well talk about weather then if we’re not going to say anything that actually matters.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus grunted and Makarov was </span>
  <span>mildly</span>
  <span> impressed when there wasn’t any snarky comebacks or anything. It really looked like Laxus wanted to talk about something, the poor boy just didn’t know how. He didn’t even remember when was the last time he had seen Laxus looking like that.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Could it be that they were finally </span>
  <span>nearing a</span>
  <span> conclusion to </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> bet that had been going on forever?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>How do you tell something to someone… When you’re not sure if it might only hurt them?” Laxus finally muttered and Makarov blinked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I guess that depends”, he said and hopped up from his chair to instead sit on his desk. “I suppose you’re thinking about telling something to Freed then?” he asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Don’t know yet if I should. It’s about that time when we…”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>When you attacked Fairy Tail with Freed and others”, Makarov could guess and Laxus grunted something, staring at the floor. This still wasn’t an easy subject for him to speak about.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Makarov sighed ruffling his beard, thinking what he should say. It was obviously really important to Laxus that he needed just the right words how to tell something like that to Freed. Why it was so important, he had his suspicions.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Why is it so important to </span><span>talk with</span><span> him about that right now?” he asked. “That thing happened and it won’t go away no matter what we do or say. But is it somehow necessary to tell him about that right now?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>He asked about it the other day”, Laxus murmured and he kept looking at the floor. “And I can see he thinks about it every time he hears the bells of the cathedral. He remembers lightning... And a monster.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh…” Makarov said and he was starting to understand. No wonder Laxus was so hesitant to talk with Freed about this. After all, no matter what happened it wasn’t as black and white incident as it might first seem like.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He looked at his grandson who sighed and dropped his head, running fingers through his blond hair. Laxus had never been good at explaining things like these. Makarov was sure it was partly because he had always trusted that Freed would take care of any deeper </span>
  <span>explanations</span>
  <span> if there was need for something like that. Now the rune mage couldn’t help him and he had to figure this out himself. Or maybe he was simply scared to handle this just by himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Are you sure he’s talking about that day?” Makarov asked and his tone was a bit softer. “Since he can’t remember it clearly, there is a possibility -”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>No”, Laxus snapped, but he did not lift his head. “It’s that day.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Did he remember something more?” Makarov asked gently.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus kept his head down, brushing the back of his head with his hands to calm himself but to Makarov it seemed more like he was ashamed and that’s why he didn’t want to look up, instead creating this </span>
  <span>maneuver</span>
  <span> so he didn’t have to lift his head. It was very rare to see Laxus like this, but Makarov couldn’t say he wasn’t glad. It showed just how far Laxus had come from the man he once was, even if it was hard to look at him like this now. It was simply part of the process.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>He said it made him sad”, the lightning dragon slayer finally murmured. “And I know why, that’s why I don’t know if I can ever tell him what happened that day. I let him down even though he, Bickslow and Evergreen were supposed to be my friends. I let them believe that and I just let them all down. I almost even attacked Freed. He knew what I was doing was wrong, he was trying to convince me to stop it all… Yet I didn’t care. Of course it would make him sad. I had already drove the situation to a point when we couldn’t turn back anymore and he knew it… I forced him to almost kill.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>His voice slowly subsided and Makarov felt sorry for him. He already knew Laxus regretted everything he had done and wanted to be a better person, but he could have never expected to see this. This simply wasn’t what Laxus would normally do. Laxus showed his regrets in ways like taking care of the guild now and always defending those who needed his help.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Makarov hummed closing his eyes. He wondered if Laxus himself even understood completely the situation, how much more he was regretting what he did to Freed than what he did to Fairy Tail. Both obviously meant great deal to Laxus but when put on a scale, Freed would win without a doubt.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I understand”, the old master said finally, breaking the silence that had been lingering between them for a while. “You are now in a dilemma where you know you have to tell this all to Freed, but you’re afraid of what he might think of you after that. Well that sure is troublesome”, he sighed.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I know he’s not stupid”, Laxus grunted. “Even if he has lost his memories. He won’t say I’m a monster. I just need to find a way how I should explain this to him.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>My boy, you do understand that there’s no one who can help you with this?”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus shot his head up, looking at Makarov almost shocked.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>What?” he asked. He had honestly expected that at least Makarov would help him in some way! It was the only reason why he even came here in the first place!</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You know it very well why not me, not Bickslow or Evergreen or anyone else can help you with this”, Makarov said. “It’s something you did so you have to carry your responsibility. I’m not saying you have to do it right away”, he assured more gently now. “But we can’t make this decision for you. He will remember it eventually anyway, I’m sure you understand that.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Why is it so damn hard to just give me a little advice?” Laxus snarled now irritated. “I just want to know how to explain it! I’m not smart enough -”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s just a childish excuse and you know it, Laxus!” Makarov </span><span>barked</span><span> back making Laxus shut his mouth. “You are not stupid. Everyone knows it, including you.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>If I had even a little bit more brain like Freed or -”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Then stop comparing yourself </span><span>to</span><span> others and start thinking by yourself”, Makarov frowned. “I admit it, you are not good when it comes to honestly looking inside you and seeing what’s in there. But that doesn’t make you stupid, you only need more courage. I bet you already have at least a hunch of what is going on there or else we wouldn’t </span><span>be having</span><span> this conversation, but if you’re not willing to see it there’s nothing we can do to help.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus gritted his teeth, wanting to say something back but he knew it was pointless. He was pretty sure Makarov had already seen through him, why this all was bothering him so much. He hated it, but in a way he was also thankful and it made him feel foolish, but glad.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Makarov huffed and he hopped down from his desk and stepped beside his grandson, patting his knee.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>If you give yourself time and calmly think </span><span>this</span><span> through, I’m sure everything will be okay”, he said encouragingly. “And who knows, Freed might wake up tomorrow and remember everything and all will be back to how it </span><span>used to be</span><span>.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s… Sure I would be happy for him, but I’m not sure if I would be happy with everything being back to </span><span>how it used to be</span><span>…” Laxus confessed slowly and he blushed, feeling embarrassed.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Makarov just smiled brightly to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I believe you’re the one who’s holding the power to change that”, he said.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m not sure if I should, though.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>But are you sure you won’t regret it if you won’t?”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus groaned rubbing his face and he got up from the couch.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I need a beer”, he stated.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>What a coincidence, I think I’ll </span><span>wanna get</span><span> one too”, Makarov laughed happily, now purely just to annoy his already embarrassed grandson by following after him to the hallway and not giving him some time alone to stop blushing so much.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>This, he believed, </span>
  <span>might</span>
  <span> be a start for something wonderful for both Laxus and Freed. And of course most importantly, it would bring a big bag of jewels to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Laxus stepped down the stairs with his grandfather who headed right towards the bar counter, after giving him an annoying smirk of course. Maybe it was meant to encourage him, but Laxus only got more pissed because of it and it didn’t help at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around and saw Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen back in the Hall, sitting by the table where they were before. Laxus grunted and started his way towards them. Bickslow was first to notice him.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Hey! Guess what, Freed just remembered something”, he said and Laxus’ heart jumped.</span></p>
<p>“<span>You did?” he asked glancing at the rune mage and he actually got nervous because of those news. His mind started to instantly go through all the possible things Freed might have remembered and every one of them just made him more worried.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Freed huffed crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>It wasn’t really anything big”, he said. “At first I thought I was just imagining things.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>So what was it?” Laxus asked and he sat down, trying to sound calm.</span></p>
<p>“<span>He remembered he can fly”, Evergreen explained.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Oh”, Laxus said and he cursed himself because he sounded so relieved. “So that’s what you were thinking when walking around there.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>What did you think I was doing?” Freed asked amused.</span></p>
<p>“<span>How the hell should I know? Maybe you were seeing green little men or something”, Laxus grunted. “So you remember you can fly, well that’s a good start.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>I don’t remember how I do it, I just got this memory of having wings”, Freed said. “I thought that maybe they were some sort of </span><span>accessory</span><span> of my coat, but it seems like that’s not the case.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Yeah, you use your magic to summon those, baby”, Bickslow grinned. “You better not try it yet, though. The doctor said you shouldn’t use magic at all. It might be dangerous.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>I don’t even know what kind of magic I use.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>You’ll remember that”, Evergreen assured. “You don’t need to worry about that too much. Laxus, we were talking about something else as well”, she said looking at the Thunder God who grumbled something. “Since Freed is doing better, we should travel back to that town where he got hurt.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Huh?” Laxus asked surprised. “Why?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Maybe he can remember something? We’ll be there so nothing will happen. Maybe we might find his bag too while there.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>I seriously doubt we will find it”, Freed said. “But I guess it is possible, even if there’s only a </span><span>small chance for it</span><span>.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>It’s still worth to try”, Bickslow </span><span>grinned</span><span>. “So we should go there. It’s not far away so we can go there and come back after a few hours of walking around.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>I don’t really mind”, Freed hummed. “But will only a few hours do any difference?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Can’t know it before we try, baby.”</span></p>
<p>Laxus huffed while thinking about it. Yes, it was possible that Freed might remember something if they went into that town. He might even get back all his memories. It would of course be great but for some reason Laxus felt like he had to speak with Freed before that would happen. No, it was more like he wanted to talk with the rune mage. Freed deserved to know what happened and even if it was scary how he might react, just like Makarov said it was his responsibility. If anyone should tell Freed about that day, it should be him.</p>
<p>But how? Even thinking about it made him nervous. He needed just the right moment for that and if they would go to that town, it meant he wouldn’t have a chance to do that today.</p>
<p>Bickslow looked at Evergreen and he smirked. Then he looked at Laxus.</p>
<p>“We should definitely go”, he said. “It’ll only take a few hours, we’ll be back before night.”</p>
<p>“That’s true”, Evergreen nodded. “But just in case, it would be good to take bags because we can never know if we have to stay”, she chuckled and Laxus lifted his eyebrow suspiciously. “You know, if Freed remembers more! If he starts to remember things, we can’t just leave. We have to stay and see what all we can find out.”</p>
<p>“It’s not actually a bad idea”, Freed agreed looking at Laxus. “It’s always better to be prepared just in case.”</p>
<p>“I guess”, Laxus grunted.</p>
<p>“So we should start moving”, Bickslow smirked and got up. “We’ll meet at the train station in one hour, that’s when the next train will leave. Is that enough?”</p>
<p>“If we go first to your place and then mine, it should be fine”, Freed said to Laxus who grunted with a nod.</p>
<p>“One hour it is then”, Evergreen said and they all got up.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell Gramps where we’re going”, Laxus said and Freed went to wait to the doors while Bickslow and Evergreen left.</p>
<p>The lightning dragon slayer approached the bar counter and Makarov turned to look at him.</p>
<p>“So how did it go?” he asked with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“<span>We didn’t talk about that”, Laxus growled annoyed. “We got </span><span>new</span><span> plans. We’re leaving to that town where Freed got hurt.”</span></p>
<p>“I see, that is actually a good idea. Will you be staying over?”</p>
<p>“Dunno, it depends if Freed can remember anything.”</p>
<p>“Well, I guess it can’t be helped. I hope you can find out what happened to him”, Makarov said taking a sip of his beer. “Was it an accident or if someone attacked him. And if someone did attack him, we sure as hell want to know who that bastard was.”</p>
<p>“I can’t really imagine someone being able to jump on him like that”, Laxus grunted. “Freed rarely relaxes enough to not notice if someone is approaching when he’s not here or with us.”</p>
<p>“It might’ve just been an accident. A car or something”, Makarov said.</p>
<p>“Then why was he found wandering around alone?”</p>
<p>“You’d be surprised how many people commits hit and run. Even if it was solely an accident, they’re too afraid that they might be labeled as murderers for the rest of their lives.”</p>
<p>“So they do a crime to cover an accident? That’s just stupid.”</p>
<p>“<span>Maybe, but people tend to </span><span>get</span><span> stupid when they </span><span>are</span><span> scared enough. </span><span>Anyway, I hope you’ll find some answers.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>At least we’ll try, but can’t say if it’ll work”, Laxus said and he looked at Freed who was waiting.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Don’t make your man wait”, Makarov teased and his grandson glared at him. “Oh come on, let the old man have his fun”, Makarov laughed. “I know you’ll talk with him when the time is right.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus grumbled something and he left the old master of Fairy Tail behind. They had a train to catch, he had no time to hear some teasing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their journey was silent since Laxus was mostly trying to distract himself by listening to is headphones so he wouldn’t have to think about his motion sickness. Freed was more interested of looking out through the window and Evergreen and Bickslow were </span>
  <span>both sleeping. When the train finally let out a whistle, Laxus dared to open his eyes just enough so he could see the town from the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was thankful when they could soon get out from the train, taking a few deep breaths. It made Freed confused as he looked at the blond man who was still pale.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Do you get motion sick?” he asked.</span></p>
<p>“<span>He does”, Bickslow snickered. “It’s his biggest weakness, can’t do a thing about it. It’s all because -” he said but Evergreen hit his side with her elbow.</span></p>
<p>“<span>We all have some things we don’t like and we can’t change”, she said.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Whatever”, Laxus grunted annoyed and he was finally feeling better. “Let’s start moving so we can see most of the town before dark.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded and they all left the train station. The street where Freed was found was Tinker Street and their shoes hit against the street stones as they were looking around.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I don’t really see anything conspicuous”, Evergreen muttered.</span></p>
<p>“<span>A few narrow alleys with garbage cans, some streetlights”, Bickslow said looking around.</span></p>
<p>“<span>A mailbox”, Laxus huffed.</span></p>
<p>“<span>And some nameplates hanging over the doors of shops”, Freed said.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Can you remember anything?” Laxus asked looking at Freed. “They said they found you here, near the mailbox. It was </span><span>an</span><span> early morning, the mailman was coming and fetching the mail and saw you here.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>I have some very blurry images of that”, Freed nodded. “But I don’t remember how I even got to the hospital. I must have been still really disoriented because of that hit.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>If you were </span><span>and considering all the blood</span><span>, it means you couldn’t walk from far”, Evergreen hummed. “Maybe from those alleys? Even if it was early morning, someone would spot you if you were wandering around on streets, but if you walked through those alleys it’s possible no one saw you before you came here </span><span>and you could have walked a long way.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>So we should start investigating those alleys”, Bickslow smirked. “This is gonna be fun.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Should we split up?” Freed suggested.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Like hell you’re going anywhere alone”, Laxus snorted. “You’ll just get attacked again.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Well then me and Bickslow will take the alley on the other side of the road and you and Freed can take the one near the mailbox”, Evergreen smiled happily. “Let’s go”, she said grabbing Bickslow’s arm.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Be careful”, the seith mage cackled and they went to the other alley, disappearing in the dimness.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus grunted.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I guess we should start moving as well then”, he said and Freed nodded, following after the blond.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The alley really was narrow at first, it was barely big enough for Laxus to walk in without constantly scraping his shoulders against the walls. There were very little things around and they were grateful of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally the alley started to get wider, giving them space to walk side by side.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I can’t say I’m starting to remember anything”, Freed frowned as he looked up. The building</span><span>s</span><span> around them were tall and the ground was heading down, probably towards the small </span><span>canal</span><span> which crossed the town.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Let’s just continue further”, Laxus said.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>They walked some more, when suddenly Freed started to feel throbbing in his head. He couldn’t remember anything and it wasn’t like his head was hurting, but something was obviously triggered. After a while he had to stop and he brushed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>You okay?” Laxus asked, concerned when he saw that motion.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Suddenly I feel like I’m getting a migraine”, Freed muttered and he kept his eyes shut.</span></p>
<p>“<span>So it’s possible that there’s something here”, Laxus grunted and he looked around. It didn’t seem like there was anything. A few pipes, but they were all attached to the walls and couldn’t be used. Some wooden boxes, garbage cans, bags…</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus stepped to the wooden boxes and flipped them over. There was nothing. He opened the lid</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> of the cans but they were empty. Finally he grabbed a bag and his eyebrows rose as he saw some battered, light green fabric.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Hey”, he said and took the strap, pulling.</span></p>
<p>“<span>I</span><span>s that my bag?</span><span>” Freed </span><span>asked</span><span> and he could hardly believe </span><span>this</span><span>. They actually found it.</span></p>
<p>“<span>It is, but l</span><span>ooks like it’s empty, though”, Laxus said opening the dirty bag. “Figures. It </span><span>w</span><span>as left here so whatever there was, </span><span>it was</span><span> taken. They didn’t take the bag because they though someone might recognize it.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Makes sense”, Freed nodded and he came closer.</span></p>
<p>“<span>But you’ve always been a bit of a trickster”, Laxus chuckled and he turned the bag </span><span>inside out</span><span>.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>He took a hold of the fabric and carefully pulled, hearing ripping sound.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Wouldn’t it be a lot of work to hide something like that?” Freed asked confused. To remove the fabric from the bottom and then sew it back on?</span></p>
<p>“<span>You see, this is a false bottom”, Laxus explained and he kept ripping the fabric. “It’s not sewed on, you use glue and napkins to keep it on it’s place and it looks like it’s actually real. </span><span>Since you need to pull it a bit harder to make it come off, not many actually think it’s a false bottom.</span><span>”</span></p>
<p>“<span>I see, I really am </span><span>a little </span><span>trickster…</span><span>”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Yeah, you are”, Laxus chuckled and he pulled the rest of the false bottom away. “And here we go”, Laxus said showing the bag for Freed.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>His ID, passport, keys and some money in case of an emergency </span>
  <span>were</span>
  <span> tightly taped at the bottom in a way so they couldn’t move or let out any sound.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>You always keep your most important stuff hidden”, Laxus said taking the things off. “I don’t think there’s a chance for us to find your clothes or if you had a book or something in here, but it’s a good thing we found these.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>You’re right”, Freed nodded taking his things. “I’m glad we could find this much.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at his ID. It really had his picture, yet it still felt like it belonged to someone else completely. His keys didn’t look familiar at all and he saw a small lighting bolt attached to the key chain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus grunted as he went through the bag once more just in case.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>That’s all I believe”, he said. “Let’s hope there aren’t more tricks you use but haven’t told me. You wanna keep the bag?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Yes”, Freed nodded. “It doesn’t seem to be too broken, it just needs a few stitches and washing and it should be as good a</span><span>s</span><span> new.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Okay”, Laxus said and he pulled the strap over his shoulder. “You wanna continue further?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Yes. It’s obvious this is the way I came from and if we continue, we might find out what happened”, Freed nodded and they started walking.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The further they went, the more Freed’s head started throbbing. Now he also felt pain and it was slowly getting agonizing. </span>
  <span>At some point they heard water flowing so </span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>he canal must be near already. It felt like the alley was getting darker and darker, surrounding them and getting more narrow. The ground was uneven and getting up and down every step.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Hey”, Laxus said looking at Freed with a frown. “Are you okay?” he asked. Freed was now </span><span>clearly</span><span> wobbling. Suddenly the man collapsed against the wall next to him, panting and there were sweat drops on his forehead. “Freed”, Laxus said now worried.</span></p>
<p>“<span>We have to continue”, Freed gasped, trying to focus his sight but everything seemed blurry now. “Just a bit more -”</span></p>
<p>“<span>No!” Laxus barked. “You can hardly stand, we’re going back”, he decided grabbing the rune mage’s hand before even thinking. “You’re sweating like hell”, Laxus grunted and he touched the wet forehead, but it was cold. “Does your head hurt?” he asked and Freed had to nod. “Okay, can you walk at all?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>We can’t turn back now -”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Shut up, if we continue you’re gonna faint. We have to go and find Ever and Bickslow”, Laxus said and Freed sighed, finally nodding. It didn’t seem like Laxus would change his mind.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>He took a step and his balance finally betrayed him, but Laxus was quick to catch him before he would crash down.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>We have to get you to lie down and rest”, the Thunder God muttered. </span><span>It was obvious Freed couldn’t walk anymore. “Gimme those things.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Freed gave Laxus his ID, passport, keys and money which Laxus put in the </span>
  <span>bag</span>
  <span> and pulled it against his back. Freed almost yelped when suddenly he was picked up and pulled against the strong chest. For some reason, without him even noticing it his cheeks started to burn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laxus turned around immediately and returned back to where they were coming from.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I’m sure I would be fine if I just sat down a moment”, Freed muttered but his sight was getting blurry again. His head hurt less, but there was now new pain. Something he couldn’t describe and… sadness. Some unexplained sadness and like his chest was hurting now too.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Like hell”, Laxus grunted. “We’re finding a place where to stay.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Freed nodded, too tired to argue and his head slowly dropped against the strong neck as they moved. He wasn’t sure for how long Laxus walked or if he fell asleep, but suddenly he heard Evergreen and Bickslow. After that everything was a bit hazy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>Laxus was sitting </span>
  <span>on</span>
  <span> the edge of the bed, leaning against his knees and he was staring at the wall. He heard how Evergreen was still talking with the doctor at hallway, but it was nothing alarming. Just making sure they knew everything they needed to know. They had found an inn not too far away from the alleyway, but no too close either. Laxus was worried that if they would stay too close, Freed might just suffer from it.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The Thunder God grunted and brushed his fingers through his hair. He was anxious to know what the hell happened, why Freed reacted that way. Obviously something had happened in that alleyway and his brain was trying hard to remember it, which made him faint.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Bickslow was sitting on a </span>
  <span>couch</span>
  <span>, looking at Laxus who was frowning angrily. But it was easy to see all that anger was just a camouflage to cover how worried he was.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Hey”, he said. “We’ll find out what happened. The doctor said Freed is fine and he just needs some rest.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I know, I heard what </span><span>he</span><span> said”, Laxus growled annoyed.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Really? Then you must have not understood </span><span>him</span><span> because you look like that, baby.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus huffed and he looked towards the rune mage who was lying under </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> blanket, his face relaxed and green hair slightly messed over the pillow. He was still in a deep sleep and it was possible he wouldn’t wake up for a few hours. It might even take until next morning before he would wake up.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Bickslow smirked when looking at the lightning dragon slayer. Laxus might deny it, but everyone could see it easily how worried he was. This situation was almost ridiculous, considering how Freed had loved Laxus for so long – yes, he had noticed it too, it was pretty obvious – but never had the courage to actually confess, fearing it might destroy their friendship. Now it was Laxus who had feelings for Freed who now couldn’t even remember the blond, but </span>
  <span>the man</span>
  <span> was too afraid to say anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus looked at Bickslow, seeing that smirk and it made him annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Shut up”, he growled and got up.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I didn’t say a thing”, Bickslow chuckled amused.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I could basically hear your thoughts.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>How rude of you, reading other peoples minds like that without a permission.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Go to hell”, Laxus said and he stepped out in the hallway.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He saw Evergreen talking with the doctor. He didn’t really want to talk with the doctor, something about the man just gave him creeps. He never really liked doctors, but this one looked like a doctor from horror films. But it seemed like he knew what he was doing.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus just turned around and took out his communicator lacrima.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Gramps?” he said after a few beeps.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Laxus? How are things going there?” he heard Makarov’s drunken voice. “Any progress?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Maybe a little”, Laxus grunted. “We found Freed’s bag and some of his things.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Good, good! But since you bothered to call me, I assume that’s not all you have to say?” Makarov asked and he sounded like he was trying to scarp himself to focus more on what Laxus would say.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah”, Laxus said. “We’re pretty sure we know the place where he </span><span>was</span><span> attacked or whatever happened. It’s just that when we got closer, he got a headache again and after a while he fainted. He’s resting now and we found a doctor, they said he should be fine.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Well, that’s good to hear”, Makarov huffed. “So you’re going to stay there?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>For tonight at least, yeah.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Okay. Don’t push Freed too much, Laxus.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I wasn’t the one pushing him, I told him we should leave but he stubbornly kept moving”, Laxus snapped with a frown. “He’s like a mule when he decides something and stops listening to anyone.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Fine, I get it”, Makarov said and he chuckled. “The most important thing is that he’ll be fine with some rest. Call me tomorrow if something happens.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah”, Laxus grunted and he shut the communicator lacrima.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He looked at Ever who was coming closer since the doctor had left.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I called Gramps, told him we’re gonna stay here.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Alright, I’ll go </span><span>ask</span><span> rooms for me and Bicks too”, Evergreen nodded.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>What about me?” Laxus asked confused.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You don’t want to leave Freed all alone don’t you?” Evergreen chuckled with a small smirk as she went down the stairs.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus looked after her and then he sighed. No, he wouldn’t leave Freed alone, even if Evergreen would </span>
  <span>ask</span>
  <span> a room for him too. He could sleep on a couch or something.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He went back to Freed’s room and sat down on a chair near the small window which was open.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Well, I guess I’ll go get us something to eat then”, Bickslow said and he got up from his seat. “I’ll be back soon”, he said waving his hand and left the room.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus grunted and he looked outside, noticing the change in the air. A storm was coming. Well that was just perfect.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Thundering sound rumbled in the air and it felt like the whole place was shaking because of its power. Blinding flash was what finally made Freed wake up, his eyes shot open and he stared at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The flash of lightning was already gone and the sound subsided, but the memories of his dream </span>
  <span>lingered</span>
  <span>. Something was roaring. Something bright, something big and powerful. He remembered the golden hair and burning eyes, scales reflecting light from a bolt that was scattering around its destructive might. He could almost smell something burning and hear how stone walls were crumbling.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed blinked and realized he was actually awake. It was all just a dream, but it simply felt too real to be just that. He gasped some air and brushed his face, feeling cold sweat. His ears were still ringing because of that roar he had heard so vividly.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Finally he huffed after relaxing a bit and he looked around. The room was dark so it was already night. He didn’t remember this room so they probably arrived here when he was unconscious. He did remember they were walking on an alleyway with Laxus…</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed slowly sat up and he heard another thunder, but it wasn’t close this time.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>The storm woke you up?”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The question was so sudden it made the swordsman flinch, then immediately feel embarrassed because he got scared like that. He felt a twitch of anger, looking at Laxus who was sitting on his chair next to the window that was now closed.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Did I scare you?” the bigger man smirked slightly smugly. Maybe he was a bit cruel but he did enjoy it just a little bit when he managed to surprise Freed like that, it certainly didn’t happen too often. He was a horrible man, he knew it.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Anyone would get surprised when they just woke up in a dark room and hear someone talking”, Freed said to his defense, ignoring a small blush on his cheeks. “It’s a natural reaction.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Sure.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>What time is it?” Freed asked looking around but he saw no clock in the room.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Dunno, it’s past midnight that’s all I know”, Laxus said looking outside again. “We’re staying here in this inn so you should just sleep. Ever and Bickslow are in their own rooms.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Why are you here?”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>To make sure you won’t do something stupid like take off your clothes and start wandering around.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>You really like to tease me about that.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Gonna do it for the rest of your life so better get used to it.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed sighed, but with a tiny chuckle. As weird as it might </span>
  <span>be</span>
  <span>, for some reason it did make him feel better when Laxus was around. He wasn’t afraid of the storm but something about it </span>
  <span>did make</span>
  <span> him feel a bit uneasy. </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He looked around more, his eyes adjusting in darkness and he saw both of their coats hanging on the wall. His sword was standing against the little nightstand with his tie and belts.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Where do you sleep?” Freed asked, noticing there was only one bed and he was on it. It was </span><span>barely</span><span> big enough for them both.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>For a moment there was a silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I don’t sleep when there’s a storm”, Laxus finally grunted slowly. “It gives me too much energy, like I’ve </span><span>drank</span><span> a </span><span>full</span><span> pot of coffee in one go.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Oh”, Freed said but he wasn’t at all sure if he was any less confused.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Suddenly a lightning lit up the room again and Freed’s eyes widened when for a second he could see Laxus properly. The golden hair, orange eyes, he almost saw scales on his arms and could hear his voice in his ears. But unlike in his dream, his face was now calm yet he had this little frown when looking at Freed’s reaction.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The light disappeared, leaving them in the darkness with only thunderous noise. When it was gone, there was silence again. It lasted until Freed took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s why you didn’t want to talk about it”, he said slowly.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed huffed and he brushed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I still don’t remember it well”, he said. “But it was you, the figure I saw in my memories.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m a lightning dragon slayer. For some people, I probably am a monster”, Laxus grumbled. </span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I didn’t mean to call you -”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>No, based on some of my actions before, that’s exactly what I am, a monster.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I can’t say I understand…”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus sighed ruffling his hair. He had to tell Freed. He had decided it already, he couldn’t back out now. If he didn’t tell everything now, it would only make Freed more confused.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>It happened some time ago already”, Laxus murmured, leaning against the back of his seat. “I was… a mess”, he said and Freed looked at the man. “I always wanted to be seen as </span><span>who I am</span><span>, as a guy who’s powerful because he worked hard and did it all by himself. I wanted to earn the respect of other people with my own way. I used to think it would never happen because I’m a Dreyar.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Because your grandfather is the Master of Fairy Tail”, Freed noticed.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Not just that”, Laxus snorted scratching his cheek. “When they didn’t talk about Gramps, they talk about Yuri, my great-grandfather. He was one of the founders of Fairy Tail. And then there’s my old man. I’m not gonna even try and talk about what all he has done but you only need to know that he’s not a good guy. He’s banned from Fairy Tail.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Banned?” Freed frowned. Laxus’ father must have done something really bad for Makarov to ban his own son.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah. All kinds of stuff happened and I just got more and more fixated with wanting to be just me. Not Laxus Dreyar, just me. Like somehow it would… Make me free. You like to say I just lost the sight of myself, got too fixated with things that didn’t matter and then you add that it happens to everyone sometimes”, Laxus said with a small chuckle. “You always try to do your best to make me feel a bit better when I feel like shit.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m glad to hear I’ve done my best to help you”, Freed said. “So what does that all have to do with the image of you I remembered?” he asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus was about to answer, but then he hesitated when suddenly he realized something. He wasn’t only going to tell Freed that he attacked Fairy Tail, but Freed had been part of that too. He had been so concerned of what Freed would think of him when he heard how he made the Thunder Legion attack their friends and family, he hadn’t yet even thought how Freed would feel about himself when leaning what he had done. He had followed Laxus’ plan even if he had to hurt other people.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>How the hell did you tell someone something like that?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Laxus?” Freed said gently. Laxus could hardly stand it how gentle he sounded because he didn’t yet know what he was about to hear. It felt million times worse because Laxus knew this would shock Freed.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He had never hated himself as much as he did right now because of what he had done.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Something happened”, he grunted with a low voice and Freed kept looking at him, but he couldn’t lift his gaze to look back. “Something I caused. It was </span><span>something really</span><span> bad.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I see”, Freed said with a small nod. “Please continue.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus huffed and finally lifted his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>We attacked Fairy Tail”, he </span><span>stated</span><span>.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed kept staring at him in silence and it was really hard to tell what sort of expression he had on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>We did?” he asked.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>It’s more like I commanded it to happen, but… It doesn’t change the fact that we all did attack. I’m not trying to sound like I had some sort of right to do anything like that, but it had something to do with that being a mess I told you”, Laxus grunted. “I had this vision in my head that if I could make new Fairy Tail, start everything over, I wouldn’t be just a grandson of the Master of Fairy Tail anymore or some shit… I only wanted to be me. I only thought nothing but myself. I dragged you, Bicks and Ever with me </span><span>through</span><span> all that shit, got expelled and almost made the same happen to you too. I made you guys do horrible things just because I could only think of myself. I know you hated it, you were against it, even if you never actually said anything… I can imagine Bicks and Ever </span><span>were</span><span> feeling the same.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>When talking, Laxus suddenly felt burning in his eyes, covering them with his hand. Oh god, he had never actually talked about this with Freed and others. He had thought about doing it so many times, but either he chickened out or others just changed the subject. They were always trying to be so considerate with him. How the hell did he even deserve these idiots to be his friends?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m so goddamn sorry, Freed”, Laxus croaked and he felt tears. “You have no fucking idea how sorry I am. I was such an asshole, I should’ve never been allowed to return back to Fairy Tail. No one should have ever forgave me. Especially you guys, but… You never blamed me. You stood beside me with that </span><span>crazy</span><span> plan, you stayed there when I left and when I returned, there you still were. Welcoming me back like I was just on a vacation or something. You fucking morons…” Laxus sniffled clenching his teeth. They had welcomed him back so wholeheartedly he would never forget it. “Someone like me doesn’t deserve friends like you three.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Freed looked at the broken man in front of him. He was indeed shocked to learn what had happened. It was a lot to take in so suddenly and he still couldn’t remember what all had happened. But when watching Laxus, it was obvious it had been bad.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Yet here they still were.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m sure I will remember everything later”, Freed </span><span>assured</span><span>. “And when I do, I’m sure we’ll still be here”, he smiled encouragingly. “If we </span><span>decided to stay</span><span> even after all that, I’m sure we had reasons for that. It can’t be that all happened just because you – or we – were just evil, because if that was the case, none of us would be in Fairy Tail anymore.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus grunted wiping his eyes and let out a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>I hate it when you do that”, he said shaking his head. “Yet it’s also what I like the most about you. Because you’re so calculating and rational, other people might not even notice how understanding and gentle you can also be.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I guess that’s what keeps us all together so well”, Freed said with a shrug. “We’re easily misread by </span><span>people</span><span> who don’t understand us.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Yeah… Hell, anyone else would go nuts with us”, Laxus huffed and he was calming down.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I can believe that. I’m glad you told me this all”, Freed smiled. “Somehow it feels like you’ve wanted to say that all for a long time already.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I have”, Laxus agreed. “Never just… Found a good moment or got enough courage.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He looked outside through the window.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>The storm is almost over”, he said, though they could still hear thunders.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>That’s good, so you should be able to sleep”, Freed nodded. “Though I don’t believe that couch is enough for you to do so. If you want, you can take the bed, I don’t mind sleeping on a couch.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Like hell I’m gonna make you sleep on a couch, you fainted earlier.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I’m feeling fine now. Other option is, if you don’t think it’s too weird, we’ll just sleep in the same bed. It might be a bit narrow, but at least we both can sleep better than on that little couch.”</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus looked at the rune mage who already got up and opened the small wardrobe to look for more pillows and an extra blanket. It wasn’t like they had never shared a bed together, since it happened quite often that when on missions, they could only get two or three beds where to sleep so they had to share.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>But never before had it happened with Laxus actually wondering what kind of feelings he had towards Freed. Suddenly something as casual as sharing a bed together felt so… Exciting? A bit scary? It was hard to describe but it certainly wasn’t like any of those times before.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>One thing was sure: It wasn’t weird. Laxus was even surprised because of that. It definitely didn’t feel weird and it wasn’t like he didn’t want to sleep next to Freed.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>That should do it”, Freed said, assembling another pillow and a blanket on the other side of the bed. “So are you going to sleep here or there on the couch?” he asked looking at the lightning dragon slayer.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Laxus grunted getting up.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">“<span>Don’t whine if I accidentally make you roll over the edge”, he said sitting on his side of the bed.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I won’t, it might just as well be you who falls”, Freed smirked as they settled down, side by side.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I really start thinking that might happen”, Laxus muttered staring at the ceiling and noticed that Freed looked at him. “Because you keep tossing around while sleeping”, Laxus quickly added.</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>I see”, Freed chuckled. “Don’t wake me up when you crash then. Good night, Laxus.”</span></p>
<p class="western">“<span>Night, Freed”, Laxus said. Only after minutes he already heard how Freed was sleeping, but he was feeling tingling all over his body which made it impossible for him to fall asleep.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>And it wasn’t all just because of the storm outside.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>